Cosmic Reunions
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Following the events in "A Day Away", Peggy and Jane go to London to move stuff back to New York.  They run into some very unwelcome issues during the trip.  How will their heroes react to these trip crashers?  R and R!
1. A Rescue from the Void

Cosmic Reunions (Sequel to "A Day Away")

DJ Dubois

October 2011

Notes Part 1: The characters from the Marvel Universe belong to Marvel Studios and Paramount. All others are fictitious and of my own creation.

Notes Part 2: This is the Avengers story I've been hinting at in the earlier pieces…..

Chapter 1

[Somewhere in the Cosmos—During "A Day Away"]

The universe carried on its affairs as it always had. With the passing of each Earthly year, events happened. Stars appeared and died. Planets formed. Life flourished in its own time. A shooting star randomly lit up a sector for a brief second.

Through the darkness, a glowing mass floated aimlessly. It seemed to avoid most asteroids and bigger planets. Although observed by the Hubble telescope among others, it defied explanation and was never seen long enough to get a theory of its nature.

It was almost as if it were sentient….Actually it was….

For the previous seventy Earth years, the wispy cloud had floated on its exile journey. Propelled on by the glowing light in its center, it almost knew what would happen before it did. But being exposed to the cosmic cube would give someone that kind of divine omniscience. The being it had been still retained his Aryan intellect and Hydra based tenacity. Its hatred for a certain star spangled adversary fueled its progress granting it strength to retain this shadow of its former self.

Once it had been human…no super human. An enhanced super being worthy of Hitler's reading of Neitzsche's "super man," Johann Schmitt took the Super Soldier formula and became the Red Skull. With Hydra behind him and Odin's lost energy source at his disposal, he rode a wave of terror and fury across Europe threatening to sweep the Allies and Third Reich aside for his own dreams of conquest.

Europe would've fallen…that is if not for an American. Correction…Captain America. Another who took the serum but retained his looks, the Captain moved like lightning, galvanized the Allied troops behind himself and beat back the Hydra tide. He stopped the plan to bomb America in a pathetic act of sacrifice…both of himself and Schmitt.

Now the mass that had been the Skull floated aimlessly.

Pity that the solitude was about to be broken.

A commanding male voice declared, _You__wish__to__be__saved.__I__can__save__you.__Come!_

In front of the cloud, a man dressed in green with a yellow head covering appeared. The other slender build did not tell of the power bred of both Asgard and Joltenheim within those sinews. His dark eyes glittered purposefully. "Come now. You know of me." Blue energy crackled through his fingers.

And in a bright flash, they were both gone….

[Castle Bahnhoff, Bavaria—Sometime later]

Instead of the cold vacuum of space, familiar cotton sheets lay under and over to the touch. A feather soft pillow cushioned a human head. The scents and feels mirrored that of the old home.

The old home?

And a human form with senses?

A set of blue eyes snapped open against their blood red backdrop. They darted around the large chamber in alarm at first. Seeing the familiar chest of drawers across the varnished pine floor from the bed made them relax. The wall tapestries, writing desk and night table next to himself added to these feelings. "What is this?" he queried in German. Schmitt rose from the bed and considered his reflection.

The Red Skull glared back at him and in uniform no less.

"I trust you're pleased?" his rescuer queried while stepping through the doorway into the room. "Welcome back to the living, Herr Schmitt."

"I thank…you. This can't be my ancestral home though. Where are we?" the Skull demanded.

"It is. I brought you back because I have an offer of sorts. It is a chance at revenge against those we hate the most," the other man indicated. "I am Loki. Perhaps you have heard of me?"

From his studies on Norse mythology, the Red Skull had indeed heard of him. "And why would an Asgardian god have need of me?"

"My father, Odin, considers me dead. Otherwise he'd hunt me down as a threat. That's for good reason, _mein__Freund_." Loki smirked. "I could use someone with your power to deal with my brother and his allies."

"Brother? Thor? He exists?" The Red Skull paced the room. "Of course he exists if you do. But I am mortal. What can I do?"

"You were remade by the stone. Do what you will. Focus the energy and shatter something," Loki directed. "Remake reality to your will."

The Red Skull frowned not believing what the god was saying to him.

Loki arched an eyebrow. "I can put you back if you'd like."

The Skull pointed a finger and focused. From the hand, a bright blue energy burst flew and splintered the desk. "It is true!" He took a deep breath and concentrated again.

The room shimmered and seemed to flow almost like hot maple sugar. Atoms rearranged themselves. Items assumed other purposes. Even the lighting seemed to change. What had been the bedroom was no longer that.

Loki admired the Alpine lab which had taken shape around them. While the technology was primitive by modern Earth or Asgardian standards, he gave his new ally credit for the use of power. Especially the way he could manipulate the All Father's energy rock into such potent weaponry. "And we have your facility?"

"_Ja!__" _The Skull inspected all of his equipment. "I can see what you mean, Loki. This is the power I harnessed against the Allies during the War. I know time has passed but what year is this?"

"In your mortal terms, it is 2011," Loki revealed.

The Skull hesitated. "2011? The world I knew is gone! I will never be avenged on my accursed enemies!" He brought a cosmically charged fist down on the counter splintering it with ease. "I wanted revenge!"

"Most sleep and have gone to their God. One however still remains." Loki waved his hand and created a shimmering view screen. "I trust this is the one?"

The Skull saw Captain America training in one of Stark's combat chambers. "He is still alive? Impossible!"

Loki shook his head. "Just as you survived, so did he. After you were consumed by Odin's energy, the mortal crashed with your ship into the ice. He was in hibernation until recently as well. Now he seeks to help my brother! I could deal with them by myself but where would the fun be in that?" He turned to his revived ally. "Help me and the mortal is yours! That is my bargain."

The Skull felt the hate burning in his heart once more. He reached for the portal and even fired a couple of cobalt blasts into the image but only caused ripples. "What is this?"

"It is only an image. Soon you shall have the real thing. For now, rest and gain your full strength. Practice with your gifts. Soon we shall strike," Loki insisted. He made a table with a seven course banquet appear on it. Beside that a bottle of fine white wine chilled on ice next to a crystal glass and a fine China place setting. "As I said, enjoy the spoils of life. Soon we will make this pathetic mudball tremble!" He vanished from the scene.

The Skull sat down and filled his glass gingerly with the wine. After decades of being discorporate atoms, his physical form felt unfamiliar to himself. Almost like when he took the serum, he had to get used to using hands, walking or even eating to sustain himself. He bit into a pheasant drum stick savoring the poultry's flavor on his tongue and washing it down with another draught of wine. Still his main appetite floated in front of himself.

Captain America, without knowing, was putting on quite a show for his nemesis. His moves seemed as fluid and effortless as they had during the War. Too much so to be natural….

"Soon, Captain, we will dance again." The Skull saluted the image with his glass. "And I will be the victor this time." He drank to that thought with finality.

The dance it seemed would be on again soon enough….


	2. Girl Talk

Chapter 2 [One Week Later]

[Peggy's Former Room, Rowling Den Retirement Home]

Within the retirement facility, seniors came and went to their activities. A few played shuffleboard. Others sat in their craft classes or reading areas. Still others sat motionlessly by the nurses' station and stared idly into space.

Off in the corner of the west wing, hardly anyone noticed a pair of dark suited MI6 agents flanking a certain door.

And that's the way MI-6 and SHIELD wanted it…..

Peggy folded some of her old baggy sweaters and blouses and placed them in boxes. While it felt good to be back in her old room and familiar surroundings, she felt glad to be moving on. She had already targeted her old 'nanny garb' for her former neighbors there and British charities. Her photos and pictures had been bubble wrapped and taken earlier in the day by SHIELD agents for the flight back to the States.

"Room seems kind of small. Nice view though," Jane Foster complimented from the window. She could look out onto the grounds and see the nicest part of the complex.

"It's one of the redeeming features of this area," Peggy noted with a smile. While her traveling companion could be a bit too bookish for her liking, she saw Jane opening up to girl talk since Thor had returned from Asgard. "Although it was always too confining for my taste."

"You got out though. That music room looks great. I'm sure you made friends," Jane supposed.

Peggy shrugged. "I had the staff take me around the grounds. I also made a few friends around here. Mostly though, I kept to myself. I've lost two men and two children. Hard to come back from that."

"But you've got Captain Rogers back. Things are on track between you both. Sorry. I'm happy for you both. I know Thor is too," Jane pointed out.

Peggy smiled. "I imagine he is considering he made it possible. I know he and Steve are already good friends. I just wish Tony wasn't such an ass at times."

Jane nodded. "I know what you mean. He can be so sarcastic when we're working together. I just hope Pepper can do something. Was his father like that?"

"Howard? Quite the opposite at least when Steve and I knew him," Peggy recalled. "He was enthusiastic and a loyal companion. His inventions weren't up to Tony's standards but he certainly had the genius. Pepper's working on him. Trust that she can do that." She set the last shawl in the box and closed it. "Can you bring that tape over here? Then we'll be set."

"Right here." Jane handed her the tape. "I overheard Captain Rogers mention that you've set a wedding date. That's wonderful."

Peggy smirked. "Only about sixty-something years late but that's the story of our relationship. I was going to ask if you'd stand with us."

"I'd love to! Let's hope there isn't some emergency to pull the boys away," Jane accepted.

"Steve would face me. Trust me, that won't happen," Peggy assured her. She glanced at the sparkling ring on her right hand. "It's finally going to happen!"

"You're about to have your faith rewarded, Peggy," Jane assessed. She looked around the room. "Do you feel something?" She rubbed the back of her neck.

Peggy's eyes darted about the room. "No. What?"

"It's like we're being watched," Jane told her. "But that's crazy. There are no cameras. Right?"

"Now that the computer's offline, no," Peggy noted. "Still the fish and chips are calling. And they are delightful! Follow me." She walked over to her suitcase in the corner and picked it up. Then she led Jane from the room and toward their destiny.

But somebody had been watching them….

The Red Skull stepped from the bathroom. He frowned. "I was careful. How did she know?" He reached up and ripped off the mask to reveal his true visage. He'd experimented with his new cosmically based powers. Seems that there was more that he could do.

Loki had vanished on some other thing for now. Whatever Asgardian 'gods' did was their business not his.

Still the Skull had learned a potential fact. His enemy was about to marry the Simmons woman. He now had an advantage. And he would use it against the Captain.

When it was time, there would be a reckoning.

With that, the Skull vanished from the scene; a plot formulating in his head.


	3. Stark's Issues

Chapter 3 [SHIELD Compound—New York City]

Even as the final boxes were being taped shut across the Pond, Tony Stark labored on his latest invention. For the previous two days, he'd tinkered with some of his father's designs for a hover craft. While the latter had attempted it during World War II, he wanted to one-up the old man yet again. _What__you__can__think__up,__I__can__perfect,__Dad!_He wiped his brow and considered where the connections would come through. He held up the arc reactor in his hand. "If you can keep Iron Man going, you can keep this hunk of junk going." He heard the door open and close. "Pepper, I thought that appointment was later."

"You still don't pay attention, Mr. Stark. _Do__you?_" a familiar voice interjected with a bit of sharpness at the end.

Tony rolled his eyes. "See that Fury finally got you here." He turned to see a lithe five and a half foot red headed woman dressed in black spandex and sporting the familiar yellow wristbands. "Everything okay back in Malibu, _Ms.__Romanov_?"

"Unlike you, I do check in with Pepper on things. Still to see you considering your father's designs like this, it makes the trip worth it," she assessed offering him a bit of a smile as she entered the room. "The Colonel appreciates it."

He arched a sarcastic eyebrow at her. "Yeah, yeah. Dad did have some great ideas when he wasn't being a jerk." He slid the arc reactor into place and snapped the panel into place. "Beat up any security guys on your way in? Might save on Stark Enterprise's gym program." He chugged from his water bottle and set it back down. "Still dry by the way in case you want to know."

"Glad to hear it. Pepper has told me," she replied flatly. "Remember though we are involved with SHIELD not your company."

He sniggered. "Maybe your outfit but they're _my__company__'__s__designs_."

From the speakers in back of him, a robotic voice chimed in, "Sir, Agent Romanov has a point. SHIELD is helping and…."

He put a finger up to shut the voice up. "Jarvis, they're still mine."

"Technically, sir…."

"Jarvis, I can dismantle you," he threatened the computer impatiently. "Bad enough I have to deal with Foster and the double soap around here, but you're reminding me doesn't help."

She shrugged. "Perhaps instead of complaining about the others, you might pay more attention to your girlfriend?" She shook her head and let a curse off in Russian.

"Very creative," he gibed. "Now if you're done calling me a jack ass, I'll get back to work on this." He turned his back on her.

She turned and left the lab not wanting him to see her anger. _How__that__man__survives__with__his__head__on__straight__amazes__me!_

For another fifteen minutes, he toiled over the reactor and its connections. Several times he snapped at Jarvis out of frustration. Then he set his tools down abruptly. "Jarvis, dial Pepper."

"Of course, sir," the robotic butler complied while dialing her number.

"Tony? Tony, is everything okay?" Pepper Potts' voice answered.

"Oh yeah. Everything's just peachy keen. You know. Just watching my arc reactor overheat on this new toy. How's your end?" he retorted irreverently/testily.

"I picked up a few things. Tony, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Why don't you let me cook you some dinner? We do have a last night before Jane and Peggy get back," Pepper offered.

"Whatever. I need some air. Thanks for thinking of me. You're a doll," he declined before hanging up. "Jarvis, get the suit ready."

"At once, sir. Might I ask where you're going?" the computerized butler queried. A panel in the floor opened and a platform rose into view. "All ready, sir."

"Thanks." He stood on the panel and held his arms out.

Four robotic arms rose from adjacent slots and fitted parts of his armor onto him. Within seconds, they'd completely set the metallic covering over him.

Iron Man stalked off the platform. "Let Fury and Natalie know I went for a spin. They can let me do that already." He pressed a button on the console to open the roof panel. He fired up the repulsors in his boots and streaked off into the darkening skies overhead.

[St. Agneswald Cemetery—Islip, Long Island—Ten minutes later]

A flight over lower Manhattan and across the Sound toward the Island didn't improve Iron Man's mood any. Admittedly being around Fury, Natalie, Steve and Peggy reminded him of his father. Accordingly his stomach rolled. His mouth went dry. He felt the familiar burning from the alcoholism in his system. _Never__matters__how__much__I__do__or__how__far__I__come,__HE__'__S__there!__Howard__this__…__Howard__that__…__Howard__…__Howard__…__Howard._ He descended into the cemetery beside a tall obsidian obelisk marking his parents' graves.

He flipped his face plate up and frowned at the names emblazoned on the monument's face. "Hey, guys, just thought I'd check in. The love birds told me they were out here before she went to London with Ms. Hot Shot Physicist. Dad, I know you're happy about Rogers and Simmons getting hitched. Took them long enough. Hell even a stinking god from another dimension can get some. Wish I felt better about getting some too." He let out a long sigh. "All of this damn power in the suit and you're still bugging me. Well I one upped you in terms of that hover car from the World's Fair. Almost have it working. Just need to fix the power conduit and I'll have it floating. Not that you'd notice. Hell, you have Fury thinking you're some sort of saint. Wish they'd see what you really were." He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "WHY?"

"Sometimes, Tony, there is no why," Pepper interjected from behind him. As he turned to see her, she added, "When you took off, I figured you were coming here. I know this is a private moment but well…girlfriend's prerogative." She smiled at him. "Natalie was offering you a compliment not trying to ride you."

"Sounded like a ride to me," he groused.

"Ever think it's because we know you're capable of more? I have faith in you," she affirmed. "You're not just my boss, Tony. I love you. I put up with a lot but you give me a lot too."

"Damn right. The title, the jet, the…." he started.

"That's not what I meant," she clarified while trying not to get frustrated at him. "Ever since we stopped Whiplash, you've really stepped up. I appreciate that." She kissed him gently, letting her warmth flow between their lips. "Strength doesn't just come from that suit. I've got some support for you too if you pay attention. Now then, I have the food in the cooler back here. Meet me at the compound in an hour and a half?"

"You're cooking?" he queried.

"The boss needs it." She looked him firmly in the eye. "We accept you. Just accept yourself." With that, she headed back to her car. "See you in a few, Tony. Love you." She shook her head. _I__wish__he__could__deal__with__it!__Maybe__if__I__do__this,__he__'__ll__be__okay!_

He had to admit that the invitation made him feel better. "This is going to be interesting." He slid the faceplate down over his face and powered back on. "See you both later. Time to get back to building more stuff." He powered the boots up and flew off.

[Tony's Quarters—About 35 minutes later]

After the flight back, removing the armor and a lengthy shower, Tony changed into a white shirt and a pair of crisply pressed slacks. He had to admit that Pepper's mini-lecture really had him questioning things.

She cared but she really cared _that__much?_

And what was up her sleeve in terms of cooking anyhow?

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. "What the Hell? You've been through this before. It's only Pepper."

Frankly it was the fact that it was _her_ that scared him. As he'd admitted during the Whiplash episode, she filled a role for him that only his mother had before she died. She watched over him. She insured he didn't self-destruct. She kept his empire going.

She had his back at all times.

Wait…_nobody_did that.

Nobody but Pepper.

And he could hardly admit how much that freaked him out.

A rapping at the door stirred him back to reality. He sucked in his anxiety replacing it with the usual Devil may care attitude. He opened it to find the romantic chef waiting there. "Hey, Chef. Where's the food?"

She sighed. "Follow me. It's waiting."

"Oh a surprise. Love surprises!" he deadpanned while locking the door. "Lead on!"

She didn't respond but simply led him toward an empty meeting room. "Right inside." She opened the door. "Fury made sure we won't be disturbed."

"Good old Fury." He could've sworn he heard a light symphony wafting from the area. "You didn't."

"Maybe. Take a look and see, _Mr.__Stark_," she urged gently.

"Why the Hell not?" He shrugged and stepped into the chamber. He took in the dim candlelit area. He could see a white tablecloth over the meeting table and two place settings. He appreciated two glasses of sparkling grape juice. "You've been busy."

"You have no idea. Take a seat," she directed. "See where it goes."

He definitely had an idea of where he wanted things to go. Accordingly he played along. He sat down and waited for her to do the same. "Can we peek yet?"

"Of course," she agreed while lifting the covers from their plates.

Each dish held a browned chicken breast garnished with rosemary, browned potatoes and some string beans under a light sauce covering.

"You order out, Potts?" he jabbed with a smirk.

She knew he was kidding. "I do the supportive girlfriend stuff. Just try and see."

He bit into the chicken and savored the flavors in his mouth. He could almost feel her warmth infused in the food. "You're one in a million. Have to say."

She smiled. "So glad you think so. Enjoy." She toasted him with her glass.

He could definitely relate to this…..


	4. On Natasha and Men

Chapter 4

[Firing Range—Three Floors Below]

Beneath the analysts and romantics, the basement floor held several workout areas. While most remained quiet at the hour of the night, the firing range at hall's end remained in use. The walls at the far end were pock marked with bullets and other weapons' impact from years of use. A box of paper targets remained open for use by the marksmen in training.

As was common when he was there, a blonde fit man eyed a target positioned all the way to the back of the range. On his back, a quiver full of arrows rested. He held a powerful compound bow in his left hand. His blue eyes surveyed the area carefully. Then he took an arrow from the quiver and set it in the bow. With a rapid flick of his finger, he fired.

Then he repeated the motion…again and again…and again.

The four shots clustered about the bull's eye; each touching the other but not quite splintering their counterparts.

Clint Barton shook his head. Since childhood, he'd practiced constantly to become the sharpest archer. He could hit anything in any conditions. His range staggered most analysts. Hence why SHIELD called him "Hawkeye". "Should be dead center." A creak alerted him. He wheeled around to find Natasha watching him emotionlessly. "You've really got to stop that, Widow."

"You startle too easily. Besides if I wanted to get the drop on you, I had it," she insisted while stepping fully into the light. "I needed a workout." She set up a target on the pulley system and sent it about fifty yards down the range. Then she produced a pistol and fired several times. On top of that, she aimed with her bracelets and sent projectiles toward the target mangling it.

He arched an eyebrow. "Stark piss you off again?"

"_Da!__" _She shook her head. "I do not know how that man survives in the world. He can be like a child sometimes."

He shrugged. "He's rich. He buys people to take care of him. He builds machines and computers to cater to himself. And Potts is like his stinking nanny."

"She stands up to him too. Love is strange," she retorted while firing a few more shots at the poor target.

"Speaking of strange love, what about that nerd? Herpes? Hucky?" he jabbed.

"He goes by Happy," she clarified with an icy tone.

"Ooh looks like I hit the target again." He looked her over again and rolled his eyes. Admittedly, until he'd learned of the Ice Queen Within, he'd wanted her for himself. But to watch her pal around with Stark's geeky underling was startling. "You could do better."

"He is a loyal friend. Not every talent is on the surface, Hawkeye. Perhaps if you develop something within, a woman will be attracted to you." She punched a button with authority bringing the shredded remains to her. She tore it from its moorings. "Pepper shows Stark that as we speak. Look to that rather than playing with your bow." With that, she left.

He frowned. "Like Hogan could compete with me? I'd show Romanov what a real man is like." He fired three more shafts at the wall and stewed.

For those who played with the bow, he was the best. And to Hawkeye, that's all that mattered….

[Four floors Above]

Natasha emerged from the elevator angrily. _How__dare__he__tell__me__what__a__man__really__is?__Like__Barton__would__really__know?_Given her looks and talents, she could have had her pick of guys. Then again, they'd be more than likely interested in one thing.

Still Happy wasn't like that. In the year since the Expo, he'd wanted to be her friend. She was initially startled that he tried to fight alongside her at that point. While he'd only picked off one goon to her two dozen, he had still made the effort and risked his neck in the process. And all because he felt it was the right thing to do. Later he'd offered her a few friendly cups of coffee and burgers to ease her own solitude. He'd arranged pleasant scenic drives into the upper New York State countryside. With Captain Rogers' help, a double date was arranged giving all a great time.

_One__doesn__'__t__have__to__be__a__hulk__to__be__a__man._She took several breaths to calm herself. She hoped that the effort to assist Pepper with the dinner would prove fruitful. _Maybe__Stark__might__figure__out__that__there__'__s__more__to__being__a__man__than__just__a__big__checkbook.__Honestly!__These__men!_

"Interesting night, ain't it?" Fury stepped into view.

"Colonel," she replied shortly. "The dinner's underway."

"And a workout too. Not bad," he assessed. "You didn't have to tick off Barton though."

She glared at him through icy steel blue eyes. "He can mind his own business. I perform well for SHIELD." Still she hated how every bloody room in the place seemed to be bugged. "There's more to being a man than having a great bow."

"True but it makes him useful." As with Stark, Hawkeye did have a mouth and an attitude at times. Fury made a note to talk with him again about that stuff. "Meantime Hogan's waiting."

She nodded not letting him see any reaction. "He was bringing dinner. Forgive us, Colonel, it was a long day."

He shrugged. "Hey, as you said, you're a great agent. As long as you don't compromise yourself or the agency, knock yourself out, Agent Romanov." With that, he left her to her own thoughts.

She sighed and walked briskly down the hall and toward the waiting area by the other elevator. While it was a more public way to meet than she might have liked, she respected the way Happy wanted to keep everything on the up and up. She found him reading a book in the usual place. In front of him a cart held a large casserole dish, the makings of two place settings, a sealed plastic bowl and a jug of their favorite apple cider. An uncharacteristic smile cracked her features. "Good book?"

Admittedly he jumped. "How do you do that? I was trying to pay attention and you still snuck up on me." He stared at the floor forlornly.

"You worry too much about such things, Happy. I am glad to see you. What did you bring?" she queried pleasantly.

"Just something I whipped up downstairs. Pepper and I went shopping. Hey if she can whip up great stuff for the Boss, I can do something for you too," he insisted. "Let's get this into your quarters and you can see." He gave her a smile to try and conceal his own insecurities.

Still she saw right through his act. As soon as they wheeled the cart in, she shut the door and turned the lights on. "So what do you have?"

He set the dishes on the small table in the room's far corner. "I hope you like it." He set the two places with a cup, a plastic plate, silverware and a napkin apiece. "I made some chicken ziti. The sauce was going all day. Then there's a spinach salad with the feta the way you like it. I didn't have time to get dessert." He frowned at the thought of not finishing the meal the way he should have.

"The cider is like a dessert. May I?" She served them both from the containers. "You cook from your heart, Happy. I appreciate it." Her nose indulged in the smells and aromas of his culinary skills.

"You're welcome," he indicated letting her company pick him up. Since they'd met, he'd wanted to be more than friends but thought she'd laugh at the thought of that. So he satisfied himself with just being her friend and indulging in her presence. "Anything to see you smile. You're so serious."

"I'm not a total ice queen despite what some people think," she pointed out while taking a bite of his chicken ziti. She closed her eyes. "You should've been a chef."

"I can't fight like you though," he lamented.

"So what? Happy, what is it?" She could almost feel his self-doubt across the table. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

He grimaced knowing that his cover had been blown. "Great." He set his fork down. "I'm not worthy of you, okay? You're this bad ass agent. You're so beautiful in so many ways! I do Tony's stuff and that's it. I'm not even in decent shape for you."

"You've lost weight. Since SHIELD opened its facilities to Stark Enterprises, I've seen you working out more than anyone else. You just achieved your black belt and you're still trying to improve. You made us a great dinner." She studied him carefully. "Happy, what is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh or kick my ass," he insisted albeit timidly.

Judging from the look on his face, she knew he was holding something back. Something he dreaded telling her. "I promise."

He bowed his head. "This is so stupid. Like I'd ever…."

"Ever what?" she asked.

"You have all of these hot guys running after you. I'm the good friend and all," he managed to admit.

"You're a _great__friend_. Why? Happy, I think you're a _great__man_too," she assured him. "You're sweet, kind and considerate. You try so hard to please me." Then it hit her. "You have deeper feelings, don't you?"

He took a deep breath. "Natasha, I love you. Okay? You treat me so kindly too. You're more beautiful than you know. I mean yeah you're so hot in that outfit and stuff. But you're sexy on the inside to me too. Even when I'm tired or drawn out from a long day, it's so easy to make you happy. It gives me a real high to do that. Especially on a night like this when I see you've been through a grinder, it's my pleasure to cook for you or do anything to make you feel like an empress." He shook his head. "Like I'd _ever_have a chance with you? Yeah right."

She sat down next to him. "I have waited years for a man to say something like that to me." She hugged him closely to herself admittedly feeling signs of his arousal in the process. "Hold still." She pressed her lips over his letting them gently feather his for a minute before breaking off. "No I'm not going to kick your ass for that. But I just lost my appetite." She smiled.

"You did? Wish I could make it up to you," he lamented.

"I know you can." She took his hand and yanked him out of the chair. "Do you want me?"

"Natasha…" He blushed.

"The truth or I'll beat it out of you," she threatened half-seriously.

"Yes. I just don't want you thinking that I think you're a piece of meat. Besides…I…" His face turned deeper red.

She chuckled. "You've never done it before."

"Never wanted to before," he admitted. "Pretty lame huh."

"Not lame, _special_." She motioned with her head toward the bed. "Time to make it official."

Granted his heart should've been beating anxiously. Every other girl he'd seen had made him feel like dirt. But he felt strangely relaxed as they headed for Paradise.

Too bad for his dinner that Dessert was coming first…..


	5. Walt's

Chapter 5 [Moe's Bar—Brooklyn]

As night deepened across the New York metro area, Steve sat in a corner booth and mulled over the changes in his life. He'd already run up quite the tab and had downed three of the biggest brews that old Walt could dish out. As during the War, the formula kept him from getting drunk but that didn't stop him from trying.

Colonel Phillips' words echoed to him from across time. _I__wanted__an__army__and__all__I__got__was__you,__Rogers._

_Tremendous!_Steve looked up at the waitress and smiled. "I'll take another."

The slightly overweight African-American co-ed stared at him. "You've got the best tolerance I've ever seen!" She looked toward the fifty-something Native American tending bar.

Walt was already pouring his next one. While he didn't understand either, he knew Steve wasn't going to push it. He trusted the Captain to know when enough was enough. He walked the brew out himself. "That's okay, Mattie. Go and tend our other customers."

Mattie nodded and retreated from the booth.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle her," Steve apologized feeling rather sheepish as he did so. "So much happening right now."

"Look, Captain Rogers, it's okay," Walt assured him. "You mind following me for a second? I've got something to show you." He led Steve across the room and over to the other side of the bar. There he had hung a whole wall full of pictures from different points in his family's experience. "Kind of a motley collection if I do say so myself."

"You've got a great family, Walt. Kind of reminds me of what I've missed all of these years. Duty stuff," Steve lamented before remembering to cover himself at the end.

"You mean when you disappeared, _Captain_?" Walt smiled. "Never apologize for saving one's country." He took a picture in the left corner down. "Look familiar?"

Steve saw himself posing with a slender Navajo in American fatigues. He recalled the earliest efforts at what the Brass called "the Windtalkers". "Is that your father?"

"Joe Buckwalter. After you rescued him and the others from that Hydra hell zone, he was your biggest fan," Walt revealed almost in a whisper. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. My family owes you, Captain. I recognized Mrs. Simmons from the pictures too. How's she doing?"

"She's great. Thanks. She's coming back from London tomorrow. We're getting married this weekend." Steve took a deep breath. "Finally."

"Need a place to hold the reception?" Walt offered. "My wedding gift."

"Walt, come on. Saturday's your best night!" Steve protested.

"My father would've done it. I can do it for him, you and Agent Simmons. You both enjoy yourselves," Walt assured him. "Just call with the details. I have to be getting back. Thanks again, Captain, and congrats!" He shook Steve's hand and took back off toward the bar.

Steve shook his head in wonder. _It__helps__to__have__friends.__I__just__can__'__t__believe__they__'__d__do__this__for__me!_ He looked around the bustling place and soaked in the present he was being offered. _Face__it,__Steve,__you__'__re__not__the__only__one__who__understands__duty._He meditated on his pending nuptials as well.

His country was now about to become Number 2. Whatever this team Fury was putting together: Number 3.

Peggy was now Number 1.

"She's one in a lifetime all right," he told himself with a smile. After all of the years of suffering as a teen and young man, he'd found his perfect dancing partner. And no way was he going to let her go. No chance in Hell of that.

Turning toward the bar, he saw Thor standing there in normal street clothes and raising what had to be the biggest tankard he'd ever seen in a toast in his direction. "Thor?"

"Steve," the Thunder God acknowledged with a warm grin. "To the groom and our ladies."

"Thanks." Granted sometimes being around Thor was like a jock/big brother in school but the latter was a genuine friend and ally. In addition, the latter agreed without hesitation to serve as best man for the wedding. "And to good friends as well."

"I appreciate that but you need a beer to toast with," Thor expressed with a bit of mirth and a 'you're going to do it' smirk on his face. "Innkeeper! A drink for my friend! Whatever he wants!" He slapped his hand on the counter setting a ten dollar bill down firmly as if still in the mead hall.

Walt, seeing that Steve was still (perpetually) sober, shook his head. He poured another for the Captain. "You're a friend of his?"

"Walt, this is Thor Odinson, a good friend and my best man. Thor, this is Walt Buckwalter, the bar's owner. I knew his father during the war. He's also offered us the bar for the reception," Steve introduced.

"A truly magnificent offer. I thank you," Thor expressed while clasping the old man's hand. "Tis good to know such men still exist in this world."

"You're welcome." Walt looked the other hero over and then shifted his eyes to Steve.

Steve simply shrugged and directed, "Let's get back over to the booth, Thor. Thanks, Walt." He guided his teammate back toward the booth. After they sat down, he asked, "How'd you find me?"

"You've talked of this place. I thought why not try it for myself? Especially since Jane and Peggy are not here." Thor took a gigantic swig of his brew. "I compliment you on your choice of tavern. This place has character worthy of the Vikings."

"Thanks." Steve smiled earnestly. "People seventy years ago would never have believed I could have such taste."

"Bah! Forget about those ingrates! We know who you are now." Thor looked right into Steve's eyes. "Never forget that. I am proud to serve with you, Captain."

Steve felt touched by that sentiment. "And I feel privileged to be part of a great team especially one that serves Uncle Sam. I'm surprised you didn't offer to fly Jane back."

Thor shrugged. "I could have but then your lady would be alone. Let them have their time. Women love to talk when their men aren't around. Likewise with us." He punctuated that thought with another massive swig. "You're not touching yours?"

"I've already had four," Steve informed him.

Thor nodded in approval. "Yet again you show why my father considers you a worthy ally!" Yet he felt something out of place as if familiar.

"Thor?" Steve asked while noticing this in his companion.

"One minute, Captain. Be ready in case." Thor stood and swept the area with his eyes looking for the source.

Loki stared back at him from the door. He smirked confidently and waved at him sarcastically.

"Loki?" Thor queried in disbelief.

"Thor, what?" Steve wondered.

When Thor looked back, his brother had disappeared. "Tis madness!"

"Thor, you look like you've seen a ghost," Steve noted.

"I may have. I could've sworn that was my brother, Loki. He's dead though lost in space between the nine realms," Thor declared. He could still see Loki falling into the oblivion between worlds.

"Relax. You'll feel better when Jane's back," Steve assured him.

"Aye. I shall!" Thor eyed the door again. "For reasons more than one." Not wanting to alarm anyone, he went back to his drink.

Steve knew better than to dismiss his friend's experience. He made a note to talk to Jane and Fury about this when they got back to the headquarters. For now, he set himself to calm Thor down and keep his head on straight in the process.


	6. Flights to NY

Chapter 6

[Grant County Airport—outside of Silver City, NM—6:00 AM on the following morning]

The sun rose over the mountains and the mile high plateau south of town on Route 180. The dawn evoked a range of color in the sky. A few clouds puffed by overhead. The tall grasses billowed in the breeze on either side of the small airport.

Dr. Betty Ross sat in the eastern most part of the small terminal building. She reviewed her conference paper for the next day's seminar at NYU and sipped moodily on her cocoa. Granted she looked forward to seeing her colleagues from other schools and facilities again. The paper on gamma neutralization might have long reaching consequences. Still she felt heavy and moody. She'd bounced from school to school over the previous two years since leaving Moorley State in Maryland. She missed the man she loved more than anything.

Bruce Banner…brilliant physicist…warm man…yet one saddled with a gamma-infused monstrous man child.

_The Hulk….._

She glanced at the paper. If her colleagues could help her tweak the designs, maybe she could set up a trial for Bruce. She wanted to try and deal with his alter ego so that they could be together. _I__won__'__t__fail__you,__Bruce.__I__promise!__That__way,__Daddy__won__'__t__be__such__a__jerk__toward__us__being__together!_ She saw several other couples waiting for the morning flight to El Paso. _It__'__ll__be__a__long__day__but__a__good__one!_

"Attention please! Flight 456 to El Paso is now boarding through Gate 2. Please have your boarding passes out and ready for collection at the gate. Thank you," the agent announced.

"Here we go." Betty put her paper away and took her pass out. "Bruce, this is for us."

[Ten minutes later]

As the small prop plane rose into the mountain air, nobody noticed Loki watching its flight with interest. He'd coordinated every detail of the plan with his new ally leaving nothing to chance. The Ross woman would prove the perfect bait for his last agent.

Loki smiled knowing full well that the Hulk would shake things up for his infernal half-brother and the other allies. He felt the vibes around himself and nodded. "Time to check on other things." He vanished.

[Heathrow Airport, London, 1:48 PM—Local Time]

Peggy sat and read a book in a particularly squeaky seat. She felt relieved that all of the details at the rest home and with MI-6 had been resolved. Now she and Jane could fly back and keep working on the details of their new lives with SHIELD and their heroes. She glanced down at the engagement ring shining on her finger and smiled. _Three__more__days__then__Steve__and__I__will__be__married._She felt a slight tremor coursing through herself. _He__'__s__not__missing__or__dead__this__time.__Nothing__will__come__between__us__again!_

"I'm back. Hope this is okay."

She glanced up to find Jane standing there with a cardboard tray. On it rested two Styrofoam cups and a pair of wrapped sandwiches. "That's more than okay. It looks splendid." She smiled. "Turkey?"

Jane handed her one marked with a "t" on top. "That's yours. I'll take the ham and cheese. Coffee milk and two sugars as I recall." She handed her companion the other cup.

The hot drink warmed Peggy's throat and chest. "Perfect. Makes the time we're about to spend crossing the Pond that much easier." She glanced toward the crystal blue skies above.

"It won't be that bad," Jane assured her. "Just think of the festivities. You've waited long enough."

"I'm tempted to elope. Steve would never have it," Peggy noted.

"And make Thor miss the party?" Jane rolled her eyes. "He'd never forgive either of you."

Peggy shrugged. "He can be a little much sometimes but you both are good friends." She smiled. "And then there's Tony."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Wish you didn't need to involve him. Why is he such an ass?"

Peggy frowned. "I wish I knew. Maybe if Pepper keeps working on him, Tony will lighten up. Howard was so carefree. Driven but carefree. What happened is a mystery."

"We'll have to include him and deal with his issues although I think a jar of Preparation H might be in order," Jane declared. "And who knows what I might have up my sleeve?" She smirked mischievously.

"Jane, please! Let's keep some propriety!" Peggy protested; her cheeks blushing.

"Even you nonagenarians can deal with some fun, right?" Jane sighed. "Oh very well. I'll talk with Pepper when we get back to New York."

"Apologies but well…I just don't feel right," Peggy lamented. "Steve's so proper, you know. And I feel the same way. Part of being a traditionalist." She shrugged.

"It's your day," Jane conceded while doing her best to hide her disappointment. She and Pepper were looking forward to a bachelorette party for their friend. "Maybe a dinner then?"

"That would be lovely," Peggy agreed while seeing the other passengers starting to mill toward the gate. "That's our call."

"Time to be heading back," Jane assumed. "I'll buy us a glass of wine onboard if you'd like."

"That would hit the spot. Come on. And thanks," Peggy accepted as they moved to board the plane to New York.


	7. Morning Stirrings at SHIELD

Chapter 7 [SHIELD Base—New York]

Thor spent a long evening mulling over his brother's potential return. With the _Bifrost_still out of commission, he had no way to return to Asgard and speak with his father about the situation. He had considered flying across the Atlantic and returning with the ladies himself. Flying with Mjonir ruled that out. He did not want to worry anyone before it was necessary.

And he remembered how Fury felt about him playing within mortal rules…..

_It__would__be__easier__to__find__Loki__myself._ He frowned but kept going. Finally he knocked on the colonel's door.

Fury stuck his head out to find the Thunder God standing there. "Good morning, Thor. Little early to be checking in." He checked his watch. "Workout's not until 10."

Thor shook his head. "Nay, Colonel. I had something I wanted to alert you to. May we speak?"

Fury nodded instantly. Even if he had two reports which needed to be done like yesterday, he appreciated how his visitor was adjusting to the new requirements. "Yeah sure. Take a seat. You Asgardians do coffee?"

"Jane let me have some in the desert. I would like some. Thank you," Thor expressed even if he was feeling impatient.

"No sweat. Captain Rogers said you had something on your mind but wouldn't say what," Fury noted. "Something I should know about?"

"Aye." Thor accepted the cup from his superior. Then he mixed the creamer and sugar into it. "My brother."

"Brother. I thought your family was stuck back where you come from?" Fury supposed.

"Nay, Colonel. Loki fell into space and disappeared during our last battle," Thor disagreed. "I saw him for an instant last night."

"Loki…Yeah I remember him," Fury replied while bringing up Google and searching for Loki. "God of mischief. Supposedly into magic."

"He has magic, Colonel. Do not take him lightly. If he is here on Midgard, then Jane is in danger. He will try to conquer this world," Thor advised gravely.

Fury rolled his open eye while taking a swig from his cup. "So you're saying that there _could__be_one of your gods running around my planet unchecked? Great."

"I am talking to you rather than chasing after him." Thor reminded him.

Fury nodded. "And I appreciate that. This supports Captain Rogers' account. Before Hogan and Potts head for the airport, I want everyone to meet in the assembly room. Be there in an hour."

"Aye, Colonel. Thank you," Thor expressed.

"Actually, Thor. Thanks for being a team player. This is how things get done. Great work." Fury held his hand out.

Thor clasped the hand and shook it. Then he departed. Now, more than ever, he wished he could fly the women back himself.

But this group—"The Avengers" as Fury called them—would support him. Question was to allow them to do so.

[Natasha's Quarters]

All was quiet within the quarters. A gentle darkness had enveloped the couple after their lovemaking. Instead of returning to the cold meal still sitting on the table, they'd spent the night in each other's arms and eventually fell asleep therein.

Natasha stirred first and glanced warmly on Happy. She'd been pleasantly surprised at how quickly he had caught on to the game once she'd initiated him. Especially after dealing with some of the other male SHIELD agents and Tony, sharing with her boyfriend invigorated her. She rose slowly so as not to disturb him and pulled her costume back on. _He__worked__so__hard__on__that__meal.__At__least__he__didn__'__t__have__to__worry__about__dessert!_She smirked warmly.

Then the buzzer went off loudly and repeatedly.

She rolled her eyes. "Who would it be at this hour?" She opened the door to find Tony standing there. "Mr. Stark, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hey, Red, kind of got that taken care of, ya know?" Tony retorted sarcastically adding an eyebrow arch for emphasis. "Fury's got the big meeting." He glanced over her left shoulder into the room. "That looks like the meal I saw Hogan cooking with Pepper yesterday." Then he saw the moving lump in her bed. "Man! I wonder what…?"

"I do have _someone_here with me. He's sleeping. I will be at this meeting," she retorted flatly. Her eyes narrowed. "I do have a life unlike some people."

"Very original, Ms. Romanov…or is Rushman? Have we changed our name in the past week _again_?" he cracked while pulling out his cell phone and dialing it. "Wonder what Happy would think of _this_?"

Her eyes narrowed even further. "I'm sure he's fine…and…."

On cue, a cell phone went off inside of the room.

Stark shook his head. "Damn."

If possible, her eyes narrowed further.

Happy groaned and answered it, "Hello?"

"Well…when I talked about interpersonal communications, I _never_thought you'd be this great at it. I mean way to go, Dude! I mean that. I take all of the credit for being a great role model especially getting this one into…." Stark jabbed.

She brought her knee up into his groin and dropped him to the floor. Then she took the cell phone and broke it against the wall. "I am not a prize. Nor does Happy think of me like that. I'll see you in an hour. And, for your information, he is now my _boyfriend_." She glared at him in the eye. "Do try to get into your _prosthesis_with the crimp down there." She strolled back into the room and slammed the door behind herself.

Stark pulled himself to his feet. "Fury and I are going to have a talk about her." He pulled himself down the hall toward his lab. He definitely needed some ice after that encounter.

She hesitated about three steps into the room. "How dare that man? Does his boorishness know no bounds?" She rubbed her forehead in consternation.

"Sorry I embarrassed you, 'Tasha," Happy apologized while buttoning his shirt and tucking it into his slacks. "Maybe we should've got a room or…."

"You didn't embarrass me, Happy. I'm glad to be with you." She kissed him softly to emphasize the point. "Stark is the one who was the ass not you."

"He is my boss though. He could fire me," he worried.

"I'll speak to Pepper and Fury about it," she assured him. "Meantime we still have some time before you have to get back to work and I have that meeting. Shall we eat this feast?"

"I'd like that," he agreed as he served them both. Despite getting busted, he suddenly didn't care as much…..


	8. First Assembly

Chapter 8 [Conference Room—About Forty-five minutes later]

Steve sat in the empty conference room and mulled over Fury's potential reasoning for canceling the morning workouts and having this meeting instead. _Could__it__have__something__to__do__with__what__Thor__saw__last__night?__Who__is__that__Loki__guy?__If__he__has__Thor__rattled,__we__should__be__concerned._He shook his head. Then he felt cold and as if he weren't alone.

"_As__if__you__should__not__be,__Captain?__" _a strange voice taunted from the air.

The hair stood up on the back of his neck. Within a heartbeat, he was already on his feet; shield poised for a strike from some weapon. "Can't be!"

"_We will meet again soon. Be ready." _

Now it was Steve's turn to feel anxious. The voice was haunting and familiar.

And it came from his long dead enemy, the Red Skull.

"Thor's got you on edge. This is so unreal," he assessed. He still could see the Skull evaporating with the tesserax cube in hand. He recalled some dimensional portal opening into which his enemy disappeared.

And now _if_he was back, what kind of power would Schmitt have?

And could they beat it especially if Thor's brother were around as well?

Steve grimaced. Even he was experiencing some doubt on this one.

"Ho! What is on thine mind now, Captain?" Thor wondered.

"You may have seen your brother last night, Thor," Steve conceded. "Now I'm hearing voices and felt a presence in here." He gazed up earnestly at the Asgardian. "My old enemy, the Red Skull."

"The one you defeated over this world's Arctic," Thor recalled from what Odin had showed him. "Tis not good tidings."

"Not good at all. And there's no way to get a hold of the girls since they're over the Atlantic right now," Steve pointed out. "Wish Fury didn't have this meeting."

"This assembly is a good thing, Captain," Thor assured him. "We will stand together."

"If you know something, spill it, Rogers," Hawkeye insisted as he and the Widow entered the area.

"Patience, Hawkeye," she lectured. "I'm sure the Colonel will tell us in due time."

"So where's Stark?" the archer inquired tersely. "I want to get this over with and back to the firing range."

"I figured he'd be in here just to be first," Steve presumed with a shrug.

"He's slowed down you might say," she informed them cryptically adding a sly smirk for emphasis.

Steve grimaced not wanting to know what had happened.

"You didn't disable him, did you? We're going to need him, Widow!" Hawkeye protested.

"Nay. I trust in her tactics. Mayhap a lesson was needed," Thor weighed in. He saw Fury enter the room. "Colonel."

Fury surveyed the room and assembled heroes in it. "Great. Stark's late. Someone needs to teach that guy some manners. Then again, Agent Romanov, you've already done that."

"A pleasure to be of service, Colonel," she replied with approval.

"Damn, Lady. What did you do?" Hawkeye wondered.

"Yeah, Romanov, tell them." Tony slowly ambled in and labored toward a seat. He wore a very baggy pair of sweatpants and an untucked jersey over them.

"Next time, don't insinuate that I'm a prize in some derby," she advised tersely.

"What?" Steve turned toward the billionaire. "Tony, what happened?"

Fury glared at them all. "Tony caught Agent Romanov with Hogan. He opened his mouth and started baiting them. She kneed him _hard_." He fought to keep the smirk off of his own face.

"Yok it up, Fury," Tony groused as he slumped into the chair. "Bet someone here's got something pithy to say."

Steve chimed in, "Actually, Tony, your father did. He once told me that the minute you think you know what's going on in a woman's head, your goose is truly cooked. He concentrated on work. So should we all."

Tony fumed inwardly. He really detested when the Boy Scout gave him advice. But for it to be quoted from his father? That really rankled him.

"If we're done?" Fury queried sharply wanting to get the team's attention back to the matter at hand. "Agent Romanov and Gentlemen, there are times we need to be at our best. SHIELD has brought you all together to deal with threats. We may have our first such crisis. An Asgardian god."

"Asgardian?" Tony sassed. "Hey, Golden Boy, been training as a double agent or what?"

"Tis not me, Anthony Stark. Take this seriously!" Thor retorted sharply.

"Cool it, Stark. NOW." Fury locked his good eye on Tony's. "Thor, you want to take it from here?"

"Aye, Colonel. Thanks," Thor expressed before starting in. "My friends, the god Colonel Fury hath mentioned is my brother, Loki. He has my strength and endurance in addition to magic."

"I thought your people were trapped?" she recalled from an earlier conversation.

"Aye most are. My brother and I fought. He fell and disappeared into interdimensional space. Last night when Steve and I were out, I saw him," Thor recounted.

"You saw a dead guy in the bar?" Hawkeye wondered.

"Aye I did," Thor noted grimly. "And Captain America heard the Red Skull."

"The Red Skull?" Tony asked. "We are trying for points, aren't we? What kind of name is that?"

Steve slapped the table and stood up. "Try one of the worst Nazis there was. He led their Hydra division, all right? Take this seriously!"

"I agree with Captain Rogers," Fury mentioned while taking a remote out. "Look at the screen, Folks." He pressed a button opening a panel in the wall. Then another button push started the display. "Johann Schmitt was Hitler's golden boy until he went rogue. He actually launched a global take over plan. Operation Valkyrie."

The specifications for the Skull's flying base ship and the smaller airships appeared next.

"Nice tech for WW II," Tony admitted. "So that's what made him so great. Bet Dad had fits over that."

"He did," Steve replied. "I took the ship down. That's where the SHIELD agents found me. But that's not the problem. Before he disappeared, Schmitt had a cube of unspeakable power in his hand. It glowed blue and powered disintegration weapons. Now that he's been exposed, Folks, I don't know what kind of power he's going to have."

"Thanks, Cap." Fury shut down the projection equipment. "Go back to your workouts. Be ready. If those two show up, you'll be called. That's it."

"What's the energy from?" Hawkeye asked.

"My father charged it eons ago," Thor explained. "My brother, Balder, entrusted it to our Viking followers. Until your second world war, they kept it safe. Until now, thanks to our captain's sacrifice, it has remained so." He gave a polite bow of his head in acknowledgement.

"Just doing my duty, Thor. I'm glad to help. It's no big deal," Steve deflected the praise.

"You saved this country, Cap. Lot of grateful people would disagree," Fury disagreed pointedly. "Agent Simmons for one thing."

"She told me I was meant for more than those shows. The government treated me like a trained monkey or a lab rat until she and Howard believed enough in me," Steve recalled. Then he looked pointedly at Tony. "Didn't matter. I did my duty anyhow."

Tony shrugged and got up. "That's neat and all. Got to check my armor. Let me know what fun happens." He slowly made his way out the door; his heart hurting more than the bruised body parts under the ice. _If__Dad__could__believe__in__the__Boy__Scout,__why__couldn__'__t__he__have__believed__in__me__like__that?_

"That guy's got issues," Hawkeye assessed.

"You have no idea how many," Fury indicated while exchanging looks with Natasha.

"Sorry I had to wipe salt in his wounds," Steve apologized.

"He has to face them, Captain, at some point. Go and drill. Meantime I'd like to get ready in case Loki and the Skull have ideas. Dismissed," Fury indicated before leaving the area.

"Anything else you might want to tell us?" Hawkeye inquired tersely.

"Tis enough. We shall know soon enough," Thor replied.

"It'll have to work. Come, Hawkeye, we have training," she bade.

"Yeah training." He eyed her and shook his head. Then he left without further comment.

"Honestly!" She considered the remaining two teammates. "For what it's worth, I'm concerned about this as well. Thank you for not making comments."

"Tis thine concern not ours," Thor indicated.

"Happy's a good guy. If he makes you happy and you both treat each other respectably, then why shouldn't we support you? Thor's got Jane. I'm with Peggy. One thing that the past has taught me, enjoy life for today. As long as you do your duty on all fronts then nobody should say anything," Steve declared.

She nodded. _Why__can__'__t__all__men__be__like__this__one?__Agent__Simmons__is__a__lucky__woman!_"Indeed. Gentlemen." With that, she left.

Steve sighed and reclined back in his chair. "You're worried too, aren't you?"

"Aye." Thor's face went grim.

"That makes two of us," Steve concurred.


	9. Old Friends Meet at JFK

Chapter 9 [JFK International Airport—a few hours later]

As on most days, New York's flagship airport bustled with traffic. Cars wound in and out of its parking lots and pick up points. Passengers muddled through security checkpoints and customs. Some argued with ticket agents and airline personnel about issues. Others used their laptops over the wireless network and with coffees to rejuvenate them after long flights.

But truly, this would be a day like no other…..

[Eating Area—Outside of Gate C8]

Betty tried to relax as much as she could. The three flights, two puddle jumps and one cross country, had taxed her stamina a bit. She knew that the hotel options wouldn't be ready for her until eight. So she settled in and did her best to eat what passed for dinner in the bustling food court. _Wish__I__could__call__Bruce._She frowned. _He__'__d__want__you__to__focus__on__your__paper._She sulked and bit into her chicken sandwich. While reading and rereading her paper, she had made some headway on the gamma emission theories. _I__hope__Dr.__Ronstadt__might__have__something._She bit her lip and looked around herself.

In the crowd, couples engaged in the traditional rites of reuniting: embraces, kisses and warmth. Perhaps a picture of family waiting for them outside or at home. Sharing a dinner across the table and holding hands in the process.

Betty sulked at these sights. She remembered Bruce's last 'visit'. Actually she gave him refuge. But it was a wonderful refuge…and she remembered why she loved him.

That was before her father, Thunderbolt Ross, showed up with his platoon on campus and provoked an ugly emerald eruption and standoff with the Hulk.

She shook her head. Someday their ship would come in. She knew it.

[Customs]

Jane rolled her eyes as the heavy set TSA agent checked her laptop for the third time. While she and Peggy had enjoyed the flight over the Atlantic, she was glad to be back on terra firma once more. _Why__couldn__'__t__Colonel__Fury__have__gotten__us__past__these__watchdogs?__For__crying__out__loud!_

"That's it, Ma 'am. Set to go," the guard noted while handing her the case.

"Thank you," she expressed while keeping her tone neutral. She hurried past him to where Peggy stood waiting. "Finally! I didn't think he was going to give me my computer back."

"They are strangely vigilant today," Peggy assessed with a frown. "At least we didn't have to check our bags."

"Thankfully. Let's get something to eat while we're waiting for our ride," Jane urged while looking toward the food court.

"I'm famished. That does sound good," Peggy indicated. "Wish that Steve and Thor would meet us."

"The Colonel has them working on something," Jane assumed. "At least though he's made arrangements for us." She pulled out her phone and selected the texting option. "I'll let Pepper know we're ready."

"Sooner we're back at headquarters, the better. For some reason, I don't feel right," Peggy declared.

"You and me both," Jane concurred as they stood in line. After getting their food (and Peggy paying for it), they looked around the area. "Talk about packed! There isn't an empty table in the place!"

"Wait!" Peggy saw Betty sitting at a table with two empty seats. "Maybe she wouldn't mind if we sit there?"

"Maybe. Wait a minute! I know her! Come on!" Jane walked over to Betty. "Betty? Betty Ross? I don't know if you remember me. We met at a conference in 2008."

Betty glanced up wondering who was talking to her. She recognized the sandy haired physicist dimly. "Albuquerque, right? You were giving the paper on auroras."

"Right. Dr. Jane Foster and this is my associate, Peggy Simmons. We're coming back from Europe on business. Mind if we join you?" Jane reintroduced herself and Peggy.

"Of course." Betty felt glad for the company. At least Jane and Peggy would keep her mind off of the other romance going on around them. "Been a while, Jane. I saw you wrote an article last year. What have you been doing since?"

"Getting my life together. I've been working on a project with the government. One of those hush hush things. Meantime I met some great friends including Peggy and there's a guy in my life now." Jane grinned. "Finally."

Recalling their conversation at the Hilton's conference area, she recalled how down Jane had been. "I told you to have faith. Now the situation's reversed. I have a guy I can't be with."

"What happened to Harold? You two seemed to be great," Jane wondered.

"We broke up. I met another guy but he's here and there. He has a major health problem that has explosive consequences," Betty recounted. "Anyhow I'm working on some gamma exposure research. How about you, Peggy? What do you do?"

"I've been in government service for years. Widowed a few years back. I was reunited with my first love. We're getting married this weekend," Peggy summed up. Although she really didn't feel comfortable talking about herself in front of a stranger like that, seeing that Betty and Jane were friends broke the ice somewhat. "Have faith about your friend, Dr. Ross. If he loves you, he will find a way back to you. It took years but Steve and I have made it back. So have Jane and her man."

"I know. But thanks for the reminder, Peggy. Are you British?" Betty expressed.

"I lived over there for several decades. Dual citizenship actually. Has its benefits," Peggy explained while sipping on her coffee. "I'm planning though to be here for a long time once Steve and I have tied the knot." She smiled. "Just have faith. Do you live here or are on business, Dr. Ross?"

"Please call me, Betty, Peggy, and business. I'm speaking tomorrow at a conference." She squirmed. "You both wouldn't happen to know a good hotel, would you?"

"Given that your Dad's a three star general, I can't see why you can't come with us." Jane dialed her cell phone number. "Give me the Colonel. This is Dr. Foster."

A minute later, Fury came on the line. "Foster, what's going on? Are you and Agent Simmons back yet?"

"We are. And we have a situation. Dr. Betty Ross is in town for a conference and doesn't have a definite place to stay," Jane explained.

"Damn! I have half of the bleeping world going to Hell and you want me to worry about stuff like that?" the Colonel barked before settling down. _Maybe__Stark__is__right.__This__is__like__a__damn__soap!_He frowned. "Ross? As in General Thunderbolt Ross?"

"The same. I don't think he'd want his daughter on the street. He'd owe you a favor," Jane suggested.

Fury chuckled sarcastically. "Lady, Ross doesn't do favors. I've gone round and round on that one. So has Stark. But yeah, bring her back here. We'll get her some place secure to spend the evening. I'll task Potts and Hogan to get you ladies." _And__maybe__she__knows__where__Banner__'__s__hiding__now._

"Thank you, Colonel. Sorry to bother you. I didn't want a situation with Betty and us. Thinking of government relations," Jane expressed.

"It's okay, Dr. Foster. You did the right thing. Get yourself some dinner and we'll talk when you all get back," Fury concluded before hanging up.

"Jane, you didn't have to do that!" Betty argued. "I don't want my father owing anyone."

"It's all right," Peggy assured her. "Nobody should have to wonder where they're going. Meantime just relax."

_Great.__Under__lodgings__with__a__colonel__attached.__You__know__Daddy__'__s__going__to__flip__when__he__hears__about__this!_ Betty managed to smile and continue the conversation with her seatmates despite her nerves about the situation.


	10. Tony in the Lab

Chapter 10 [SHIELD Lab]

Meantime Tony tinkered with his armor trying to bolster the weapons therein. Granted he trusted in his own repulsors but if they were facing an actual god and a human turned whatever, he wanted an insurance policy. Besides he wanted to show his new playmates what Iron Man could really do. "Tell me off will they?" He frowned.

"Tony, Happy and I are heading for the airport and…." Pepper stared at him. "What happened? Your pants are soaked!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It's the ice. Kind of comes in handy, you know?" he cracked. "Especially when someone assaults you."

"Assaults? Tony, what happened?" she demanded.

"Natalie…I mean Natasha kneed me in the jewels. Damn. I knew that girl had moves but that…yeah." He put a couple of more sparks into the apparatus.

Pepper knew that Natasha was temperamental but not to the point of doing something unprovoked. "What did you do?"

"What did I…?" He set his sautering iron down and wheeled around. "All I did was tell her about Fury's meeting this morning. And well…."

She folded her arms across her chest knowing there was something else. "And well what? Tony, what did you say?"

"I found Happy in there. Apparently she made him…you know…_happy_. I called him on the cell and congratulated him for his accomplishment and all. Hey, the guy hadn't had any before that. And she…" he started.

"You said where she could hear it? Tony, you deserve that! No woman's a prize or a piece of baggage. Happy doesn't own her!"

"The guys can't even talk guy talk?" He snorted. "Pepper, you women talk about us when we aren't around, I'm sure."

"There are things I don't discuss. I'm sorry but you really need to learn some sensitivity," she assessed.

He rolled his eyes. "I need to learn? I… Pepper, when it comes to us, I'm trying! Look at this place! Fury's coming down on me about my issues. Freaking Captain Boy Scout's quoting Dad to my face! And I try to do a favor and get kneed for my issues! What about Dad? What about these people? I'm trying to bolster the armor so we can survive what's coming! I don't have to do this! But I am! I want to help!"

"And they know that. That's why they haven't tried to take Iron Man again." She softened her tone. "Maybe we should talk with Steve and Peggy about how they bring up your Dad around you. I'm sure he wasn't being disrespectful. He wants you to know that your Dad wasn't all bad. Same as Colonel Fury does."

"They don't know him the way I do, okay?" He shook his head.

"And they don't know _you_the way I do," she added while kissing him on the cheek. "We'll talk when I get back. Got to get to the airport."

"Make sure you let _La__Femme__Natasha_know where her BF is," he noted dryly.

"Some things Happy is cleared to do. Don't shock yourself. All right? Remember some of us love you," she concluded before heading out.

"Yeah some of you. Blast." He ground his teeth and felt the old pain burning at his heart and mind. All of his Dad's buddies thought Howard was so grand. But they built pressure on Tony too.

And the boy was near snapping over it.

"Sir. Terribly sorry to interrupt your thinking," JARVIS interceded.

"It's okay. Nobody cares anyhow. What's eating you?" he groused.

"I found something in the relays. If we replace the metal with gold wiring, the conductive element gets smoother. Boost of power would be twenty five percent over what we have now," the AI informed him.

"Show me," he directed. Seeing the digital diagnostic image, he nodded. "You're definitely onto something, JARVIS. Problem is I don't have time to rewire the whole damn suit."

"You wouldn't need to, Sir. If you go between the relays from your back generator to your wrists, it would be sufficient. I wouldn't recommend doing other things until we test it further. Given what you may be going against, I'd recommend more firepower."

"At least someone's on the ball." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a big spool of gold plated wiring. He had been keeping it around for some test or other. This seemed as good a chance as any.

Given what he was cooking up with his hand and chest units, this would really add some gas to the equation and show certain teammates what he could do…..


	11. The Villains Counter

Chapter 11

[Skull's Base]

The Red Skull surveyed the hangar morosely. In the three days since Loki rescued him, he'd busied himself with multiple agendas. He'd watched how the world had evolved during his exile. He'd antagonized Captain America of course playing with him in the same way that a cat toys with a mouse before going after it.

But getting his own resources together and house in order again had taken some doing….

After his fall, he'd learned that Hitler had reconstituted Hydra under one of the Skull's biggest rivals, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. "Fool! This should have been MINE!" In a fit of anger, he'd teleported right into the Hydra base and wiped the floor with the latest usurper to his throne—a Jewish doctor no less. Then he demanded that they meet him there or he'd vaporize them all.

Out of fear of the tesseracting energies, the dark suited minions readily complied. In only six hours, they'd moved everything to his own castle for his needs.

The Skull surveyed his army standing beneath himself. He wished he had time to drill them into proper Nazi form. From what his personal reconnaissance told him of SHIELD, he would need these troops at their best. _"__ACHTUNG!__"_

The troops shifted their eyes to him. They stood rivet still and waited his command.

"Today, Hydra awakes from a long sleep. One that lulled the world into thinking we were dead! But we are NOT! I, the Red Skull, have returned from beyond with great power! Power that will enable us to appear right in the heart of our enemies' territory! We will drive a dagger into the hearts of our enemies! I told your predecessors that WE walk in the footsteps of the gods! This is now TRUE!" His hands glowed cobalt blue for emphasis. "We will fight for GLORY! The Americans think they are invincible but they are WEAK!" We will overwhelm them! When they kill one of us, two more heads shall rise to take his place! HAIL HYDRA!"

"HAIL HYDRA!" the dark suited goons chanted in unison and raised their fists in salute to the Skull.

"Go and prepare! Dismissed!" The Skull dismissed them.

As one, the subordinates broke formation and retreated back to their posts to finish training with their new weapons.

"Such sheep! The old order would've rolled right over them," the Skull spat.

"But good help is so hard to find," Loki reminded him while reappearing him. "I see you've been amusing yourself?"

"A great general gets the lay of the land first before striking. I have assembled an army, readied my tools and prepared for war. This group that surrounds Captain America is formidable but we can defeat them." The former Nazi grinned. "They will enable us to move against two targets at once: the accursed United Nations and John F. Kennedy Airport!"

"Split our enemies. Very good, _Herr__Schmitt_." Loki assessed further. "I too have been busy. My brother is aware that something is amiss. Let him be. I have yet another tool ready." He opened a portal to reveal a slender built brown haired man in a blue button down shirt and beige chinos.

"Him?" The Skull had to laugh. "Forgive me, Loki. He is NOTHING!"

"There is more beneath the surface," Loki retorted while containing his rage. He wanted to throttle the mortal for his insolence but needed him against Thor and the others. He let the image change.

In it, they could see the Hulk fully enraged and fighting various monsters and the Army alike. His green fists and gamma-infused rage growing ever stronger driving him on. Before him, enemies wore down and fell. Weapons were shredded like tissue. The opponents lay broken.

"Unreal. I must apologize for my oversight. This would be a master stroke indeed. Would you like some of our forces to assist you?" the Skull apologized while swallowing a very big dose of humble pie in the process.

"They will have their uses. I will take fifty with me. But Thor is mine just as Captain America is yours," the Asgardian accepted. "I will return. Time to bring the last agent into the field." He disappeared.

_Prepare__well,__Captain.__This__time,__I__have__the__upper__hand!_The Skull could almost taste victory once more…..


	12. Canadian Chaos

Chapter 12 [Piopolis, Lower Quebec, Canada, Ten Miles over the US Border]

The rural Quebec countryside seemed like a blissful place that time had forgotten about. Cows still grazed on the village's green. The church bell still froze all activity calling the inhabitants to services. The trees had long since shed their leaves. A brisk icy breeze blew down from the north. Villagers still stopped at the small store in the center with nary a big box store in sight. And even if some of them knew English, none would speak it. Instead they buzzed over their affairs in French.

In a small room above the store, a lone figure went about his business as peacefully as he could. For Bruce Banner, blending into the village's landscape wasn't all that hard really. He spoke French with a few hiccups. He worked right alongside the villagers on their projects. He even paid for his lodgings by working three days per week for the storekeeper, a warm heavy set man with a dark beard. And he accompanied his friends to church on Sundays as well.

It had been almost two years since his last incident. Since the Hulk had torn up a stretch of British Columbian wilderness in a battle with the mystical Yeti-like beast called the Wendigo, the police would be looking for him in the bigger cities.

But nobody questioned the hard-working man now…not in Piopolis. Quite the opposite. They invited him to dinner. They had him over to visit after services. He fished in Lake Megantic with the local fishermen. A few of the local women had even tried asking him to court them to no avail.

Pity that the bliss was about to be shattered…..

On that Wednesday afternoon, the sun shone down in the chill blue sky. A few clouds puffed by over the small village. And through it rushed a slender blonde man with a beard. He seemed frantic about something as if the Devil himself were lending wings to his feet. He barged into the general store. "Jacques! Jacques!"

Jacques Desmoutiers, the storekeeper, set down the cheese he was cutting for an order and walked over. "What is it, Denis? What has you so frightened?"

"I saw a news broadcast from New York! Hell has come to Earth!" Denis retorted frantically. "See for yourself!"

"Calm yourself,"Bruce advised. He felt his own pulse starting to pick up. "They will handle it."

Jacques turned a small black and white television on. Denis' panic made dealing with the English broadcast tolerable for a few minutes.

The screen seemed to waver for a brief second and then pandemonium appeared on it.

A woman in a white blazer and some bruising on her face reported, "I am standing outside of the UN. At this moment, there's fighting inside. Dark suited men have commandeered the building! Meantime at JFK, there's more as well. Hiram?"

The screen switched locales to inside the airport. There a man in a dark coat and a rumpled appearance picked up the commentary. "Thanks, Alicia. Here at JFK, we have pandemonium breaking out. A god-like being has taken a group of travellers hostage and is threatening them as we speak. Focus the camera, William!"

The camera focused in on what seemed to be Thor threatening Betty. He raised his hammer to strike the semi-conscious woman.

She called out, "BRUCE!"

Then the screen went dark.

"Americans!" Jacques dismissed while turning off the TV. "Denis, stop this!"

"Wait!" Bruce insisted. "Where was that?"

"New York. That blonde guy looked like he was going to kill that woman! Savage!" Denis stared right into Bruce's eyes. "Shouldn't someone do something?"

Bruce felt his own pulse rate pounding. Inside of himself, endorphins and adrenaline surged, crashing against his own sensibilities. He felt numb. He heard the beeping of his sports watch and gazed down at the display.

It read 192.

A spasm cut through himself. "Jacques…have to go."

"Bruce, what is it? I can call the doctor," Jacques offered.

"N…No time! Sorry!" Bruce's breathing began to pick up. Despite his attempts at cooling down his anger, it was too late. He bolted from the store and out of the village; his heart pounding harder and harder as he went. He hoped to make the woods before it happened.

Right on the lake shore, his irises turned emerald. He screamed while falling to the sand.

"Bruce, what is it?" a kindly woman asked him.

"Evangeline, please! Get back!" he warned. And then he knew no more.

His muscles surged. His skin turned dark emerald. The muscles tore through his clothes, reducing his shirt to rags and tearing his pants. The gamma emission from the change turned them purple. His mind dominated by anger and rage.

The Hulk bellowed in rage. Betty was in danger somewhere to the south of him. He recalled what puny Banner had seen of Thor's attack.

The Straw Hair would pay.

When he got there, Hulk would smash him.

Evangeline screamed in fright. _"__Sacre__Bleu!__Bruce!__" _Then she fainted.

He curled his lip at her. She wasn't worth his time. He flexed his legs and leapt high into the air clearing the lake easily. Over and over, he repeated this exercise, propelling himself southward. Within minutes, he cleared the international border and was well on his way for New York.

And leaving a shocked village and a mobilizing military in his wake….

Denis watched as Jacques and another man helped Evangeline to the doctor. He smiled coldly. Once the others were out of sight, he seemed to shimmer in the sun like a mirage.

Loki chuckled to himself. How easy it was to play with these mortals. Now that all of the pieces were in play, he could draw his insolent brother out and deal with him once and for all. With that, he vanished from the scene.

Hell, it seemed, was about to rain down on the Big Apple…..


	13. Panic

Chapter 13

[New York—JFK Airport]

Fresh off of (yet another) argument with Tony, Pepper sat in the backseat of the black Lincoln town car and rubbed her forehead with concern. She wished he could see that things really weren't as bleak as he thought they were. She worried as well about Stark Industries' latest stockholders' meeting which loomed closer and closer.

"You okay back there, Ms. Potts?" Happy called from the driver's seat.

"Yes. Sorry lot on my mind." She collected herself and managed a smile for his benefit. "I'm sure you know."

"Not as much as you do, I'm sure," he deduced. "Sorry about what happened earlier."

"Why are you apologizing, Happy? Tony's the one who barged in on you and Natasha. I'm glad that dinner worked out," she assured him. Seeing him blush, she added, "What?"

"We didn't eat it until this morning. Things just…_happened_," he admitted. "I wish I could understand it. I've never felt anything like this before."

"It does that," she indicated with a thoughtful nod. "I ran into her. She seemed a lot more at ease today too. Just don't force things, okay? Let them play out."

"I would never do anything else. She's amazing, you know?" he replied.

"I imagine she can be. Just let it happen," she reiterated as they parked in the airport parking lot. Just then, the phone buzzed at her. "Pepper Potts."

"Ms. Potts, Colonel Fury here. Just wanted you to know there's going to be one more person riding back with you. Dr. Foster just let me know that she and Agent Simmons ran into Dr. Betty Ross. She's an extremely important VIP," Fury informed her.

"That's fine, Colonel. We'll bring Dr. Ross back to the compound. Did Tony need anything or is there anything else?" she wondered.

"That's all for now, Ms. Potts. Thank you," Fury concluded before hanging up.

As he pulled into the short term parking lot, Happy glanced back at her. "What's up?"

"Apparently we have one more for the trip back. Come on," she informed him while getting out. "Let's hope they didn't have any issues getting through Customs."

Recalling some of Tony's snarfus with such things, he nodded. "Let's hope for the best, Ms. Potts."

"Happy, you can call me Pepper, you know. It's okay," she reminded him (again). She led him through the doors and into the ticketing area.

"Where'd they say they'd meet us?" he wondered.

"Over by the escalators," she informed him while taking the right turn by the counter and heading for the site.

As they did, the lights flickered and went out. Shots were fired in the air. A loud explosion echoed through the concourses.

"Now what?" He could see people panicking and rushing for the exits to no avail.

The glass doors wouldn't open.

Screaming got louder.

Fear hung like a heavy mist in the air.

Strangely not a single cop was in sight.

Pepper took her cell phone out and tried to speed dial Tony. "No answer! COME ON!"

"We still need to find them!" He rushed up the escalator and glared around. "Pepper, can you call them?" He hugged the wall just as another panicked herd of tourists stampeded by. "Something happening by the C Gates!"

"I'm not getting them either!" Pepper retorted sharply. She slowly forced herself way up stream through the crowd toward the C Concourse. Slowly she led him through the rushing stream of humanity and through the trampled and scorched security gates. "What could've done this?"

"Given what the Boss faces, should you ask?" he inquired.

She gulped and winced. Somewhere in that mess, the girls needed help.

[United Nations Building—About the Same Time]

Within the tower on First Avenue, affairs unfolded as they might have on any midweek day. Tour groups passed through the outer corridors and a few key spots. Security guards protected the main assembly area. A few dignitaries sat in their areas having their nations' drink of choice and discussing global affairs.

Within the main assembly room, the 193 representatives of their nations listened as Cameroon's dignitary spoke to them about her country's affairs. Translators took her words and set them into others that the various groups could understand. Other leaders prepared responses both supporting and criticizing her words.

Pity the speech would never finish…..

At that moment, dozens of dark suited Hydra troopers materialized throughout the chamber and building itself. Using blitzkrieg techniques and the element of surprise, they quickly overwhelmed the security forces and commandeered the place. They secured and chained the doors. The remaining tourists and disarmed security workers were herded into the assembly chamber.

"What is the meaning of this?" the African speaker demanded.

"You miss the point. You wish revolution? You are having it!" The Red Skull strutted into the room clearly enjoying the work of his newly reestablished subordinates. He produced a long plastic cigarette holder with a cancer stick already attached. He lit the cigarette and puffed on it a few times. "I compliment you all on a fine job. Our first goal has been reached!" He glared at the assembled representatives. "Fools. You think to change the world through such motley methods. We shall do that."

An older Ukrainian man stood and stared at him. "How can you idolize this? The Red Skull was a monster!"

The Skull wheeled around with a glare. "I _am_a monster to the likes of you, I presume, _Mein__Herr._" Seeing the realization in their eyes, he savored the reaction. "_Ja.__" _He puffed a few more times on his cigarette. "I am that man. I'm back from the dead." He produced a luger and shot the man dead. "Anyone else?" Getting no response, he shrugged. "Good. There is no reason to kill anyone else." He held up his hands and made them glow cobalt blue once more.

A glowing purple energy dome formed over the complex.

The remaining twenty Hydra troops poured into the room pushing two Asian males ahead of them.

"Have you swept the building?" the Skull asked one minion in German. Getting a nod, he added, "Post sentries and secure the perimeter." He pointed a finger at the lock on the far door and melted it shut with a fiery burst. "I shall be back. An old friend awaits me. Watch them. Kill any who resist. Hail, Hydra!"

"HAIL HYDRA!" the other goons agreed.

The Skull nodded and disappeared. While he didn't doubt Loki would handle things just fine at JFK, there was a certain someone he needed to confront.

And wait until Cap and the others found out…..


	14. Girls Meet the Bad Guys

Chapter 14 [JFK Airport]

Loki savored the chaos around himself. While the Skull wanted to parade his black suited lackeys around and shut the mortals' governing structure down, he blasted the transportation hub into submission by himself. A few well-placed assaults had dispatched the security forces and contact with the outside world. He wanted these insolent mortal fools to know what it'd be like to lack for food and water. Perhaps after toying with the gnats, he'd swat a few just to put the rest in their place.

He grinned and blasted another wall panel. He could almost feel the strands of his plan coming together.

The Hulk leapt closer and closer to his locale. When the time came, a short cut would arrange for him to be there that much sooner.

The Asgardian threw two more blasts showering the area with a lethal hail of concrete and steel.

Now to find that infernal mortal woman and deliver a message to his dear brother….

[C Concourse]

Pepper and Happy rushed through the terminal turned war zone looking for their friends desperately. They zigged and zagged around falling rubble and panicked people. They jumped over broken and sparking power cables and light fixtures. Water sprayed them both from broken plumbing fixtures. Their attempts to call their respective partners meeting only with infernal static.

"Where are they?" he pressed.

"JANE! PEGGY!" she called out loudly while combing every gate area and cafeteria.

"PEPPER!" Peggy waved to them from the C8 food court. "We're here!"

"Great! Glad to see you!" Pepper hustled over. "Where are Jane and Dr. Ross?"

"We're okay. A few unlucky folks got caught in some falling wreckage. We're doing what we can for them," Peggy reported. "Come with me and…." She stopped cold and turned white for a second. Her hair stood up on end. "It can't be."

"Peggy? What the?" She turned in the direction which her friend was looking to see the Red Skull placidly considering them as well. "Who?"

"Yes, Agent Carter, please do tell her," the Skull advised from across the devastated area. "Pity the Captain never introduced us, _Fraulein_."

"Peggy, get back," Happy directed while stepping between them.

The Skull sniggered sarcastically. "You Americans! Always so the cowboys!" He flicked his wrist.

As if by some invisible force, Happy flew backwards and smacked into the wall.

Peggy frowned. "Was that necessary, _Herr__Schmitt_?" Her eyes quickly looked to the unconscious Happy slumped by the far wall. "I'm sure Colonel Philips would have if you hadn't tried to run away from us."

The Skull laughed. "Hardly. I can see why Captain America fancies you. Unlike the rest of this swine, you stand your ground. I respect that source of strength. You would have made an admirable Nazi."

Peggy's eyes narrowed. "Never. I would never sink so low."

"As I told him before he knocked the plane off course, nations are not what is important. _We__warriors__are!_ No matter. I have you. He will come to _me_," the Skull insinuated.

"What a conceited ape!" Jane interjected.

"Jane, stop!" Betty ordered.

Jane stormed over to the other two. "Is this the creep who was responsible for Cap's big sleep?"

Peggy narrowed her eyes. "The same. The Red Skull."

The Skull drew his luger and considered it. "Another cowboy? I won't kill you _yet_." He glared into the physicist's eyes. "Do you fear me, _Fraulein__Doktorin_?"

Jane steeled herself, beating her fear down. She returned the look with an equal one of her own. "Should I? Creeps like you have taught me to be without fear."

For the former Nazi, she reminded him of the more resolute inmates at Auschwitz among other camps. Even if they were to die, they would do so with their dignity and honor intact. He recalled one young woman.

Lena Rosenkrantz….

Before the camps, she'd learned to survive without family. Her parents were killed during the _Kristalnacht_uprising. Her brother fell in a "gas shower" early in their internment. She'd taken every shift. Watched every friend she made in there die horribly.

She even stood as the Skull then only Johann Schmitt, tortured her with whips and water. He shaved her head and burned her books. He did so to break her.

Instead she rose above the need to fear anything.

Even as the firing squad took her, she glared at him. Even as the bullets ripped through her torso, her eyes never wavered.

Even in Death, she never stopped staring.

_You__faced__your__Death,__Fraulein,__and__you__were__stronger__for__it._The Skull considered Jane again. "I see you are teaching her well, Agent Carter."

"It's _Agent__Simmons_now, Schmitt," Peggy corrected him almost like a teacher would a recalcitrant student. "Thanks to you."

"You married another man? Does the Captain know about this? Such infidelity!" he chided forgetting about Jane and turning back to Peggy in amusement.

"He would never want me to be unhappy. You're responsible for us being apart for the past seventy years. Doing that, you have the _gall_to say that?" Before he could react or she could think better of it, she slapped his face hard. "You HAVE NO RIGHT!"

His hand snaked out and grabbed her around the throat. "I have KILLED for less than THAT!" He raised her off of the ground letting her gasp for air. For a few passing seconds, he considered his options before dropping her to the floor. "Do that again and I will send you to him in a BOX!"

Peggy never wavered. "He'll make you smart for it…" She coughed.

He turned to see Loki watching from the corner. "Having your entertainment, are we?"

"I prefer my _bait_to be _alive_, _Herr__Schmitt_," Loki chided with annoyance. He strode over to the girls. "Charming, I'm sure." He smiled coldly and made Jane float in the air. "_You_. The one who made my brother _soft_!"

"You're Loki. Thor talked about you," Jane informed him tersely. As with the Skull, her eyes never left the Asgardian's.

"I'm sure he has." Loki glared into her eyes. "I should kill you right now after what you've _cost__me_! Stupid mortal. But no, I want you alive for my brother. Especially with the surprise I have planned, he should have an audience."

Jane bit her lip but wasn't about to give an inch. "Audience? Isn't it enough you're creating this _scene_?"

"You? Lecturing a _god_?" Loki's eyes narrowed. He flung her into the wall and let her drop on the sofa beneath. "Those bruises will be a first lesson, _Mortal_." He turned to the Skull. "Why aren't you at the other tower?"

"Hydra has it in hand."

"Oversee it!" Loki punctuated his command with a look of fire and disdain. "DEAL WITH IT!" His eyes moved toward Peggy. "Since she's yours, take her with you."

"Gladly," the Skull hissed. He grabbed Peggy's arm and vanished in a flash of light.

Then Loki considered the unconscious Happy and Jane. "Pathetic mortals. As if they're the equal of the _gods_!" He sniggered contemptuously at Pepper and Betty who were looking Jane over. "You'll see your friend, my Dear. I've made sure of that."

"Excuse me?" Pepper asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Not you, _her_." He pointed at Betty. "Get ready." He frowned knowing that the mortals' news would be carrying word to others.

He in fact was counting on his accursed brother hearing sooner rather than later.


	15. Tony's Discoveries

Chapter 15 [SHIELD Compound]

Even as events began to unfold across the Big Apple, Fury sat in his office planning the heroes' course of action. He read the Skull's dossier and spoke to Cap and Thor about this blue artifact. He recalled what Howard had said about it as well. _Great.__Power__like__that__in__the__hands__of__a__nut__like__that!_

Intel had detected some gathering of weapons and manpower somewhere in the Alps. Satellites tracked the activity. A report would be filed.

He just hoped it would be in time.

He considered the file for the "Avengers Initiative" on his computer screen. _A__group__of__heroes__to__fight__the__battles__not__one__alone__could__deal__with__…__._

And what about this rogue Asgardian? Loki, the supposed god of mischief and a serious kick ass sorcerer.

Now he really had a headache.

And that was before the phone rang…

[Tony's Lab]

Tony sealed the last joint in his armor and stepped back. Using JARVIS' simulations, he rewired the relays for increased power efficiency. He also came up with three aces: the first two being solar boosters that fit right over his hips. He knew that whatever was about to come at them would be serious.

Especially given what their resident god and boy scout had to say on the subject.

He hadn't heard from Pepper in over an hour. While he gathered midtown traffic would prove murderous at any point of the day, she'd check in to let him know. And if she didn't, Happy would definitely do so. They were both loyal like that despite the spat earlier in the day.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping into the adjacent hangar, he gazed upon the third ace—something hidden under a large tarp. He smiled. What good was having a flair for showmanship if one didn't indulge it once in a while? _I__did__it,__Dad!__I__made__it__work!_He'd seen the grainy footage of his father's hover car failure.

He'd scored another notch against Daddy Dearest.

He let the triumph soak through himself.

But the moment couldn't last. The real world wouldn't let it…..

"SIR! SIR!" JARVIS just about bellowed at him. "We have trouble!"

"Now what?" Tony rolled his eyes. Sometimes the AI almost seemed way too human for its own good. He headed back to the lab and found two simulations already floating in the air. "JARVIS, what the Hell?"

"We have two situations. Masked men matching Captain America's description of Hydra agents have commandeered the UN. They are holding the delegates and several tour groups hostage. Meantime JFK International Airport is suffering a massive power outage. The doors are sealed shut," JARVIS reported.

Tony felt his heart drop. Still he forced himself to keep control. "Can you access the cameras' back up security feed?"

"Given your emergency back ups to their systems, of course, Mr. Stark. One minute." JARVIS' systems came to life. For several seconds, the processors hummed and clicked. It accessed its satellite feeds and the purchased software systems. "Images good up until fifteen minutes ago, Sir. Bringing them up."

"Do it, JARVIS," he urged. He watched as explosions rocked the airport. He saw the panicked people stampeding toward the locked doors and beating on them futilely. "FIND THEM!"

"Already on it." JARVIS made the images shift to the C Concourse. "Found Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan!"

Tony felt his blood pressure rising. He could see them picking their way through the crowd to find Peggy, Jane and some other woman. Wait….he knew her…"Ross. Dammit!"

"Sir, there's more. Watch."

Tony forced himself to sit through Loki's abuse of his associates. "Get the armor ready and get Fury on the line! Now!"

"Sir, it's busy!"

"I don't give a damn. This is a goddamn crisis and worse we could have a full-fledged military standoff. The other woman with Pepper and the others is Betty Ross, General Thunderbolt Ross' daughter. Granted he's an ass but he's an ass with a big stick. Get Fury now." Tony fumed and brought his fist down on the table. He'd promised Fury he wouldn't go flying off half brained into a mess.

But the situation was destabilizing.

Then alarms went off throughout the complex.

"Sir, disturbance in Captain Rogers' quarters. Energy readings are the same as at the two sites! It's the Red Skull," JARVIS announced.

"Hell with Fury. Rogers might piss me off but I'm not going to let him get killed. Besides I do need a workout," Tony assessed. He strode to the corner of the room where his platform was. "Suit me up."

"As you wish, sir." JARVIS made the mechanical arms go back to work.

_I__'__m__definitely__ready__to__kick__some__ass__Iron__Man__style!_Tony frowned.


	16. Headquarters Breached

Chapter 16 [Steve's Quarters—Five minutes earlier]

Steve walked back into his room fresh off of a spirited workout in the training area. He still wondered how SHIELD arranged for such a random and taxing session. Still he knew it would keep his senses sharp and skills refined. He set his shield down by the bed. "Can't wait for Peggy to get back." He considered the two pictures on his bureau.

The left one—a black and white picture taken right after he'd rescued Bucky and the Howling Commandos from the Hydra base. Besides having her beside him in the shot, the fact Bucky took it made it even more sentimental to him.

The right one—a modern color shot—came from the recent 'double date/foliage trip' into the Catskills with Natasha and Happy.

He smiled warmly at them. While he felt the usual groom's preceremonial jitters, he knew it was the right move. He could see half of his closet waiting for her things. While he'd offered to let her move a few things in to start the process, she'd declined.

They both wanted to be respectful of tradition.

He understood not until after the 'I Dos' would she make the transition. He wondered if she'd let him carry her over the threshold.

Probably not but that was Peggy being Peggy.

And he wouldn't have had it any other way. _Maybe__we__should__dance__across__the__threshold?_He chuckled at that thought.

He never heard or saw the blast that hit him square knocking him into the wall. "What the?" Within a heartbeat, he had his shield in hand and mask down. He turned slowly to see his old enemy watching him. "How in blazes did you get in here?"

"How did you get into my bases when we last fought, Captain?" the Red Skull supposed. "I can be _anywhere_I wish." His hands glowed cobalt blue and fired another burst.

Cap caught the burst with his shield. Within a heartbeat, he flipped out of the way avoiding the blue energy that splintered his desk. Now he felt grateful for the SHIELD randomizer. He threw his shield and let it ricochet off of the walls.

"Foolish, aren't you! Giving up your only protection!" the Skull threw another blast taking out the bed this time. "I consider this payback!" He winced as the shield hit him in the back.

"You blew up that Austrian bunker not me, Schmitt," Cap pointed out while skirting yet another assault and grabbing the shield once again. "Nor did I want your input on the room." He wound up and delivered a powerful kick to the Skull's chest, driving the other out into the annex. He needed room to maneuver. His back still burned from the ambush. His side ached from the impact.

"But the charming Agent Simmons would? Captain, such things are best discussed between men!" the Skull scoffed chauvinistically.

Around them, alarms sounded.

"About time they realized I'm here! Incredibly sloppy." The Skull looked around the room.

Cap got a solid punch into the latter's jaw. "Talk's cheap. Try fighting instead of moving your jaws."

The Skull burned with anger. Still he respected his adversary's prowess. "Perhaps we were equals. No longer!" He connected with a burst knocking Cap into the wall and knocking him out. "Now I rid myself of you."

In turn a repulsor blast scarred the floorboards between them.

The former Nazi turned to find an extremely ticked off Iron Man hovering in midair. _"__Was__ist?__"_

"The welcoming committee. And by the way, when it comes to the Boy Scout, take a number." He put the Skull through the wall via another repulsor blast. "And yeah, we noticed you were here." He landed another armored punch into the Skull's temples for emphasis.

"Aye," Thor concurred from behind. "Thy evil will not be tolerated here!"

"So! I find more of the Teutonic legends are true!" Red Skull pulled himself through the hole and back into the room. He observed the blonde Thunder God standing over the unconscious Captain. "Still Odin feared this power, so shall you!" He threw a burst.

Thor deflected it with _Mjonir_ effortlessly. "Aye he does, Villain! Surrender now!"

"Or not. Hey I'm game for a fight right about now!" Iron Man denied while hitting the Skull again. "Where's Thor's little brother?"

The Skull caught Iron Man by surprise with another blue blast knocking him back. "Dealing with loose ends, I imagine. He is…entertaining your woman, Thor." He grinned.

"What is he doing?" Thor strode forward angrily.

"Come to the airport and find out, Asgardian. I'm sure Loki is enjoying himself with the _Doktorin._" With that, the Skull vanished. "_Tell__Captain__America__I__am__waiting__for__him!__"_

"Jane! If Loki does anything…." Thor felt his anger growing by leaps and bounds.

"Hey, Blonde Guy, look." Iron Man grabbed his teammate's arm. "Cool it."

"I don't have time for your games, Anthony Stark!" Thor's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! You think it's just Foster in there? I'm thinking of Pepper and Hogan too!" The armored one thought for a second. "We can't just go off half assed. We're _supposedly_part of a team here. Let's get Rogers back on his feet. Then we can plan!"

Thor reconsidered his teammate's perspective. "Tis true. We call the Avenger s together and strike as a team!"

"Smart idea, Chief," Iron Man concurred. Seeing Cap stirring, he asked, "About time you woke up."

"Where's the Red Skull?" Cap wondered.

"He ran like a craven coward!" Thor informed him pointedly.

"Peggy. She's out there. I…." Cap worried while trying to climb to his feet.

"Whoa! Let's get you down to Medical, Hot Shot!" Iron Man interceded.

"Time for that later. Call the others and Fury together. I can deal with this stuff later." Cap grabbed his shield and headed toward the main meeting room.

"He speaks the truth," Thor concurred. "The city is in peril. Jane and the others are in danger. No one does what that varlet did! NO ONE! Come. The Captain needs us."

"Right with you, Big Guy," Iron Man concurred.

Clean up would wait. First heads needed to roll…..


	17. Presidential Mandate

Chapter 17 [Assembly Room—Seven minutes later]

[A/N: I fictionalized the President here. Just letting you know….]

Fury stormed into the conference area with an extreme attitude. He'd seen the devastated remains of Steve's quarters and the adjacent annex. He'd gotten off the line with the civil authorities about the twin disasters in the making.

Thunderbolt Ross went on about some Hulk sighting. Given that there was nothing on the satellites, he wasn't allowed to budge.

And the President waited to brief the team.

This was certainly not the way he wanted to break the Avengers in or the world to them.

Life though often threw a monkey wrench into the works….

To their credit, the entire team sat ready and waiting to go. Granted Captain America looked like Hell warmed over judging from the singes on his outfit but Fury knew he'd be ready to go. Because of the faceplate on his helmet, Iron Man could keep his moods under cover even as he spoke with the Black Widow. Thor stood by the Star Spangled Man's side discussing their mutual ideas. Hawkeye meditated on some aspect.

"Agent Romanov and Gentlemen, time to step up," Fury declared pointedly.

Iron Man sniggered. "Kind of what we did already. You know. Kicked the crap outta the bad guy. Saved the boy scout. Talking about how to finish the job out there."

"You're not helping," she interjected.

"Funny. I don't recall you being there," Iron Man fired back.

Fury frowned. "No, Stark, I wasn't there. And if you'd zip your wiseass mouth, I could tell you that I was on the phone with General Thunderbolt Ross and the President. Right now, we have a MAJOR GLOBAL CRISIS brewing here in New York. So no, I wasn't calling out for pizza or entertaining VIPs or anything else that you can think of. And before you say it, yeah, I know about your significant others being stuck in the crosshairs."

"So what's the word? We go in or not?" Hawkeye guessed.

"It isn't that simple, Hawkeye," Cap disagreed. "There are hostages."

"You're taking this way too personal, Dude. We've got a job to do," the archer pointed out.

"Aye we do. However I will not let Jane be harmed," Thor emphasized.

"We all feel that way," she insisted.

"Glad you do, Folks." Fury held a remote control up. He pressed a button on it turning on the screen. "Mr. President, you there, sir?"

The Oval Office could be clearly seen on the screen. Military personnel from every branch flanked the desk in their center. Behind it, a greying white man in a blue suit composed himself. The latter spoke, "Yes, Colonel. Is this the team?"

"We are, sir," Fury answered. "You probably recognize Captain America and Iron Man already. The others are Hawkeye, the Black Widow and Thor. These are the Avengers."

The President nodded thoughtfully. "Folks, we have a situation. Forgive me but I need to be frank. There are two situations unfolding at this hour. The UN is under siege. John F. Kennedy Airport likewise is in the grip of some group as well. The world is watching this turmoil. I could send in the military but there would be unneeded bloodshed."

"Aye," Thor agreed. "I know of the power we face. I am familiar with the being at your airport. In addition, Captain America knows of the Red Skull and his minions."

"I'll provide whatever information is needed, Mr. President," Cap concurred.

"I appreciate that, Captain Rogers. If needed, we will rely on that. However your country needs you to deal with this threat to our safety and sovereignty. Confront the enemy. Eliminate them. Am I clear? Good. Whatever you need for resources in this regard is yours. Thank you," the President concluded before the screen went dark again.

"Easy for him to say. Confront and eliminate them," Hawkeye groused.

"It's our duty. He's right," Cap replied.

"We fight for the glory of your Earth and Asgard, Friends. I represent both. But I am with you all. Loki and this Red Skull know no limits on their evil. But we must root them both out," Thor insisted.

"Gentlemen, they've split their forces. I really hate it but we need to split ours," Fury noted. "Captain Rogers, take Iron Man and Hawkeye to the UN. Thor, you and Agent Romanov will head for the airport. If one side finishes, reinforce the others. Got it? Great. I hate when something like this happens on my watch!"

"Great. Target practice at last," Hawkeye assessed almost nonchalantly.

"Hydra's a lot more than that," Cap recalled. "Keep sharp and on your toes."

"That goes for you too, Genius," Iron Man insisted. "The Skull knows you inside and out as well."

Cap nodded acknowledging the point. "We still have a job to do." He stood. "Colonel, permission to depart?"

"Permission granted," Fury acknowledged. "Go with God, Folks." He nodded. "Meeting's adjourned. Get what you need, go out there and kick ass."

"We'll do what we have to," she indicated before they left.

Fury watched the door close. He wished he had more time to shape the heroes into a respectable team. However reality rarely gave one such opportunities. He knew the Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye would do their roles. He worried about Stark being able to keep his head on straight. And he still didn't know enough about Thor to know one way or the other.

Given what he'd seen of the Skull and read from Colonel Philips' dossier, Fury knew it wouldn't be easy to contain the Hydra initiative.

_Just__pay__attention,__will__you?__Remember__the__world__'__s__watching!_He walked out of the room and back toward his office.

Work, it seemed, was never done….


	18. Sneaking in the Back Door

Chapter 18 [United Nations Building]

After a visit to the hangar, Iron Man flew over the Manhattan skyline toward the East River. He knew that he and the others could take Hydra in a frontal assault.

Question was though what about the delegates? And if Agent Simmons were in there, how would Cap handle it?

And if they couldn't do the frontal assault, how the Hell would they get in there?

He glanced over his shoulder to see the new Stark Industries' hover car coming up from behind. "How's it handling back there?"

"So far, so good. A little sluggish on the controls," Hawkeye assessed.

"At least we can fly over here. Nice job with this, Iron Man," Cap complimented.

The positive reply took the armored avenger by surprise. Still he regained his usual cover almost momentarily. "We aim to please, Big Guy. I was thinking that we can't go in there directly."

"Agreed," Cap concurred. "The Skull will post lookouts around the perimeter." He recalled the last time he'd done this to Hydra. "Last time we went in the front door. Got captured."

"Sounds brilliant, Chief," Iron Man indicated sarcastically.

"It _was_the plan to get captured. I distracted him until the Howling Commandos could break in," Cap clarified. "Wish we could find an access panel from the sewer. We could sneak up on them."

"Get in, flank them. I vote for that," Hawkeye seconded.

"Just happens I have the AI for the job. JARVIS?" Iron Man noted.

"Yes, sir?" the computer asked within his helmet.

"Access city underground schematics. Find us an entrance from down below," Iron Man instructed.

"There is a panel opposite Marker 150 to your north. Colonel Fury and the municipal authorities are prepared to cut power on your signal, sir," JARVIS revealed.

Even without his senior companion's advice, he knew a move like that would tip their hand. "Not until we're ready. Out." Iron Man turned to his companions. "We have our access. The computer says it's opposite Marker 150 down there."

"We really go down there?" Hawkeye wondered.

"Unless you've got another way in, yeah. Land in the alley. I'll meet you there," Iron Man directed while descending toward the alley below. He could see the top of the UN Tower just two blocks away. "Hope you're right, JARVIS."

"The map says so, sir," the AI chirped up.

Inside of the helmet, Tony rolled his eyes. 

The hover car alighted beside him. He told the others. "Get out. I'll engage the security." When they had, he pressed a couple of buttons on the console and stepped back.

An energy bubble surrounded the transport.

"Bet Dad never thought of that," Iron Man remarked dryly.

"Technology's come a long way since then. Let it go," Cap insisted. "Can you get this off?" He pointed to the manhole cover at their feet.

"I'm not a Powder Puff girl in this suit, ya know." Iron Man put his pinky finger into a slot and ripped the cover away with little effort. "And all with the little finger. Satisfied?" He flipped the cover aside. "I suppose you wanna go first, Old Timer?"

"I'll lead. You two can bicker from behind," the archer grumbled. He horned between them and down the metal rungs and eased onto the ledge beside where the water would normally run. "It's safe, you two."

"Good of you to notice, Robin Hood," Iron Man fired back.

"Eyes front, both of you. If we know about this, so could Hydra. We could be marching into a trap. Hawkeye, what are the specs on those arrows?" Cap directed.

"SHIELD's equipped my arrowheads with all sorts of surprises. Trust me. I'll liven up the party up there. You both hold up your end, Rogers." Hawkeye reported before jumping down into the dry track below. "I'll never complain about the drought again."

"I'll scout ahead and see if the party boys are ready for us," Iron Man volunteered before zipping off toward the UN's location. In under a minute, he returned. "It's clear."

"Then we move but be alert," Cap indicated. "Head down there, Iron Man, and be ready."

"Aye aye, Mr. Captain, sir." Iron Man picked both heroes up. "Let's speed this up. We don't have all day." He streaked them all down the tunnel reaching Marker 150 quickly. He saw another ladder going up to a hatch. "That's the way in."

Hawkeye had an idea. "Hey, Stark, that computer of yours. Can it tell us where the air ducts run through in that place? Maybe we can smoke them out?"

"JARVIS, central air conditioning for the UN. Where is it?" Iron Man proposed.

"Sir, it's right next to your entry point. And…sir! Satellite imagery's showing a dozen heat signatures above you and around the entry point!" JARVIS alerted.

"Thanks for the wonderful news, JARVIS. Out." Iron Man scoffed. "Looks like you jinxed us. They're waiting. Shall we dance?"

"Great. I wanted a workout," Hawkeye deadpanned.

"Leave this to me!" Iron Man flew straight up crashing into the beleaguered facility and the midst of the dozen dark suited agents. "Howdy, Boys. Been busy?" Between his repulsor blasts and armored fists, he dealt with them. "Come on up, guys. We're in."

"Think you could've been any louder?" Cap supposed.

"Deal with it. As he said, we're in." Hawkeye assessed while bringing up the rear. "I'll deal with the air systems. You…."

"Such rudeness, Captain. I would think you and your colleagues would announce your presence to a host. No?"

An access panel slid open revealing the Red Skull and several dozen armed Hydra agents brandishing their disintegration weapons. The element of surprise, it seemed, was gone…..


	19. Rescue at JFK?

Chapter 19 [JFK Airport]

Pepper stared out the window into the gathering clouds outside. Her ears had stopped ringing a short time before from the impacts around them all. She scanned the area numbly with bloodshot eyes taking in the damage and carnage about herself.

Betty wiped Jane's unconscious brow off with a scrap of cloth.

She saw Happy still out cold against the wall.

Loki in turn watched her. "You mortals, you think you're invincible. Not likely."

"You'd…be surprised," Pepper retorted while trying to summon every ounce of bravery that she had. "We do have a few surprises."

He sniggered. "Oh I'm counting on that. My brother for instance." He stooped and picked up her chin so that it met his eyes. "That one over there made him soft, you see. I know he won't be able to stay away."

"So you try to kill her? You're pathetic." Pepper spat hitting him between the eyes..

"I can see where a _child_would make such rantings." He wiped her spit off of his face before grabbing her throat. "You are _nothing_to me. I care not about your armored paramour." He raised her in the air, tightening his grip as he did so. "Join your friend." He flung her into the wall letting her slump unconsciously to the floor next to Happy.

"Stop! Are you insane? How can you enjoy such pain?" Betty demanded.

"You swat a fly and don't care about its pain. You are the same to me," he dismissed. Then he put his hand up. "We have visitors." His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "My brother is here. We shall wait for him." He turned from her and waved her off dismissively. "Keep trying to fix the toys. I so love playing with you all.

_How__can__he__be__such__a__bastard?_Seeing that Jane was stabilized, Betty pulled herself next to Pepper and checked her over. "Be okay. Come on!"

[Two Floors Below]

Thor alighted outside of the beleaguered facility. He cradled the Widow as best he could so as to stabilize their flight across town. His eyes scanned the area but found nothing. "Tis strange."

"People have backed off. They probably hiding inside," she assessed. "Doors are reinforced glass with unpickable locks. Wonderful."

"Stand ye back!" Thor gazed up into the darkening skies and twirled his hammer faster and faster overhead.

Thunder clashed in the clouds. The wind picked up significantly. Lightning crashed between them.

He flung _Mjonir_at the barrier, shattering it with a single blow before a powerful lightning burst shorted out what was left of the security measures holding the passengers inside. He strode inside. "Ho! Good people! Leave now!"

For a minute there was no response.

She stepped in front of him. "Everyone, we're government agents! Please evacuate NOW!"

Slowly a few battered men and women rose to their feet and hesitantly shuffled toward her. They sported bruises, torn clothing, devastated laptops and luggage. Some limped on broken limbs. Others who could helped their colleagues toward the exits.

The Widow pulled a walkie talkie from her hip holster and called, "Attention Base, this is Black Widow. Thunder God and I are in the airport. We have wounded here. Need medical assistance."

"Copy that, Widow. EMTs will be en route. Any trace of our bogey? Over?" Fury replied tersely.

"Not yet. Will let you know when we find him. Any word on the others?" the Widow queried.

"Negative. Awaiting your word. Fury, out," the Colonel concluded.

She holstered the radio again. "There's medical assistance on the way for these people." Seeing his dismay, she asked, "What?"

"They would not move for me but for you? Forgive me, Natasha, but…." He looked at her in confusion.

"It's not what you ask but how you ask it sometimes," she advised him. "Figured you'd know that. Any way that you know if Loki's near?"

"He's here. Tis the way he works. He lies in wait for us," he informed her as they guided the bystanders toward the exit. "Stay calm! Help is on the way!"

As she took in the extent of Loki's rampage, she had to force herself to keep a professional front. Deep down, she worried deeply about Happy. _Stay__calm.__Remember__your__training.__He__'__s__okay.__He__has__to__be._She saw Loki standing by the escalator watching them. "Thor!"

"I see him! BROTHER! What have you done?" Thor demanded. "Tend the wounded! I am going after him!" He rushed into the terminal and up the broken escalator. "Where are you, Loki! ENOUGH GAMES!"

_If__you__wish__to__find__me,__look__in__the__place__marked__C,__Thor.__Certainly__you__'__re__smart__enough__to__do__that!_Loki's voice taunted him telepathically.

"C? What infernal game is this?" He glared at the devastated surroundings for survivors of the attacks. Seeing none, he pressed through the rubble and debris. Then he saw a sign marked "Terminal C Straight Ahead." "There shall be an end to this, Brother! So help me!" He rounded the corner and headed into Terminal C. "JANE! PEGGY!" He looked around warily expecting an ambush at any point.

Then he saw Pepper, Happy and Jane lying about the area by the food court. Over them, he saw Betty trying to perform triage duties as best she could. "What has happened?"

"Not another one! Please don't hurt me!" Betty requested in a panic. She braced herself.

"Nay. I am here with the Avengers. You are helping my friends. My brother, Loki, attacked you all." He bent over Jane and examined her. "She lives. Thank Odin!"

"She has some bruising. Maybe a concussion," Betty diagnosed. "I bandaged her head. She and the others really need a hospital."

"Aye." Thor inspected his girlfriend's face. "Perhaps all might be well after all and…." He saw Loki standing about thirty feet in front of them. "Loki, you will answer for this!"

"You and what army? And here I have something for you!" the god of mischief noted while waving his hands.

A bright flash lit up the entire area.

"By Heimdall's sword! What mischief is that?" Thor demanded.

"BRUCE?" Betty asked.

"Bruce?" Thor saw himself standing in an enormous shadow.

An enormous green fist crashed against his midsection sending him across the room.

"Meet the surprise, Brother!" Loki crowed.

Thor picked himself up to find the Hulk glaring at him. "What monster is this?"

The Hulk roared angrily. "HURT BETTY! HULK…SMASH!"

Thor braced himself as the battle was about to start.


	20. Tables Turned

Chapter 20 [United Nations]

[Assembly Chamber]

Peggy sat pensively in a corner of the large chamber. She and Jane should've been back at the compound by now. More than likely, Steve would be discussing wedding plans or worrying about some last minute complication. Jane would be trying to rein in Thor's ego. Natasha and Happy would be continuing their impromptu romantic tango. Hell even watching Pepper deal with Tony's issues wouldn't be that bad.

Instead Loki and the Red Skull had leveled her grand week. She'd seen JFK reduced to a pile of rubble and debris. She knew her friends were in pain. She anticipated that her _fiancé_and his teammates were in clean up mode.

The Red Skull taking all but two of the guards and locking them in threw that open as a possibility.

The explosion echoing back toward their ears cinched it.

She knew neither Steve nor Natasha would be that careless. _That__archer__—__Barton__—__or__Tony__more__than__likely.__Of__all__the__male__grandstanding!_She fumed at how men would be like little boys wanting to be heroes and impress the damsel in distress. Hell, she'd more than held up her end during the War. She didn't need saving usually.

This situation merited an exception. Around her, people of different cultures sat huddled not wanting to defy the two armed men or the latter's disintegration weapons.

A pile of ash that had been a Molavian delegate brought that lesson home.

_Butchers!__Murderers!_Peggy weighed her options. She guessed that by now the Skull and Hydra was confronting the heroes. She knew Steve wouldn't risk her being harmed. She couldn't let him surrender and risk being killed or worse being paraded around as a trophy.

"Hey, Boss says you're special. You don't look like much," one of the guards sassed her.

Peggy glared up at him. "I'll surprise you." She stood slowly not wanting to jar his nerves. Even though she wasn't the tallest, she loomed over him much as she had her Captain before his procedure. "Such a little man with a big gun."

"Big enough to take you out," he insisted while admiring the weapon.

She arched an eyebrow and brought her knee up into his groin hard. "Bet you think you are. Not so big now, are you?"

"HEY! DROP IT!" the other guard ordered while bringing his weapon up.

But she was faster. Due to her agent training and the practice sessions at SHIELD, she'd sharpened her reflexes. She wove and dodged behind anything she could find while trying to get closer.

The guard fired the weapon several times leaving craters in the wall and the ashen remains of chairs from the blue energy. He hissed, "Give up or I'll start taking the others out." He started to wheel his weapon around toward the other hostages.

From behind a chair. Peggy aimed and fired her weapon, vaporizing the other captor in no time at all. "That will be enough of you." She stood up and looked toward the others. "We're set. Any other ways out of here other than the door?"

A heavy set Pakistani man in a grey suit shook his head. "N…no. What do we do now?"

"Do? We get out here," Peggy insisted. She fired the weapon at the door disintegrating the lock in the process. "If there's a back door, I suggest you all use it. Once outside, call this number and ask for Colonel Nick Fury." She scribbled the number on a piece of paper and handed it to the man in question. "Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you," he replied. "What about you?"

"Me?" She charged up her weapon. "I'm holding up my end against Schmitt and the others." She rushed off while leaving the delegates to find their own way out. Right now, she had to help Steve and the others….

[In the Hallway]

The Red Skull strode forward. "Really now, Gentlemen, did you expect to sneak up on me so easily?" He chuckled sarcastically. "Such theatrics! I was prepared for these maneuvers. And so, you lose. Either you surrender now or I will kill the hostages. That includes your precious Agent Simmons, Captain." He turned to the dark suited man immediately to his left. "Bring me the Simmons woman. They need encouragement."

"_Ja!__" _The Hydra agent saluted his superior and rushed off toward the assembly chamber. In his haste though, he didn't see Peggy coming the other way.

She, on the other hand, saw the agent rushing toward her. "Freeze!"

"_Was__ist__das?__" _He brought his gun up to fire.

She vaporized him first. "So unnecessary. Really!" She pressed on down the hallway cautiously knowing full well that she couldn't deal with the full Hydra force between Steve and her. But then she didn't have to at least not by herself. She slowly made her way down the hall keeping out of the cameras' purview as much as possible.

"Where is he?" the Skull bellowed; his voice echoing toward her.

She smirked. _Keep__your__shirt__on,__Schmitt._She really wished that the Skull hadn't just popped into the assembly chamber with her in tow. Rather she wanted to know what the layout really was like. She could see Iron Man, Hawkeye and Cap considering their options against the Skull and his goon squad. "Really now." She fired a shot over their heads. "He's detained, Schmitt! The delegates are gone. You've got nothing!"

"Peggy! STAY DOWN!" Cap ordered.

"I quite agree!" the Skull snapped while firing twice with his weapon toward her position.

Iron Man used the distraction to power up his chest repulsor unit. "Enough partying, Kids!" He pancaked the Hydra forces with a massive burst.

"That…is quite a weapon, my American friend. I shall study it at length after I pry it from your corpse!" the Skull hissed.

"Try it," Cap denied as he backhanded his old foe with the shield right across the face. He knew he couldn't let the Skull use his abilities. Rather he pressed his physical advantage with fist, feet and shield on the other.

"Captain! GET DOWN!" Peggy yelled. "Schmitt, it's over!"

"_NEIN!__" _He threw Cap aside and aimed at her. "I will be rid of you once and for all!" He threw a blue blast widely at her.

She aimed her weapon and fired at his arm, trying to wound him.

The discharge destabilized the villain, causing him to glow and spasm. He screamed. "_NEIN!_NOT AGAIN!"

Above his head, the portal back to the cosmos formed above his head. Stars, nebulae and wisps of gas could be seen in it. The cold maw sucked at his glistening form.

Much as he had onboard the doomed jet craft in 1942, the villain screamed once again and vanished into the space before the latter collapsed on itself.

Knowing what was about to happen, Cap warned, "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" He put his shield up to protect himself and Hawkeye.

A loud explosion followed shattering the windows in the proximity and shaking the entire structure. A few panels shattered against the marble floor.

"Damn! What did she do?" Hawkeye wondered.

"What's in that gun?" Iron Man queried impatiently. He'd been thrown into the wall by the blast and had just regained his armor's functions. "Rogers, what the Hell?"

"Later! Peggy!" Cap looked around for her frantically. "Where are you?"

"Right here. A girl needs to look out for herself." She emerged from behind a turn in the passage with only a few additional cuts and bruises. "Besides you were late."

"Is she kidding?" the archer groused in disgust. "We didn't just run into the boy scouts, you know!"

Cap didn't care. He threw his arms around her. "Are you all right? I…"

She smiled at him. "Just a few bruises. Nothing that I can't heal from." She kissed him passionately. "I needed that after today."

"Anytime." Cap gazed into her eyes. "We'll get you back to the compound and…."

"First we need to deal with the mess at JFK, Captain," she corrected him pointedly while stepping back into her role. She turned to the other heroes. "Is something the matter with you both?"

"We kind of know that, Mommy," Iron Man cracked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well considering that Pepper's not here to _direct__you_, you need the reminder. Let Fury know we're going there next."

"I can't believe her," Hawkeye complained. "I'm going back in the sewer. See you at the hover craft." He descended back into the depths.

"Hey I have an idea. How about you two take a cab back to base and make happy hash brownies? Hawkeye and I will rendezvous with the Widow and Thor at the airport," Iron Man suggested with more sarcasm.

"We'll do both, Iron Man," Cap declared before turning back to Peggy. "No buts."

"Fine," she conceded. "But you don't take any unnecessary risks either."

"Kind of in the job description, Toots," Iron Man interjected. "Let's get moving." He grabbed onto them and flew back toward the alley where the craft awaited.

One part down. Big battle yet to be determined….


	21. Fury's Issues

Chapter 21 [SHIELD Compound]

Fury sat in his office and sipped calmly on a cup of coffee. At the moment, he waited for his best analysts to report on the ramifications of the day's events. He regarded the walkie talkie sitting on the desk with little emotion as well. Right now he wanted updates and information.

The President waited for updates too.

_At__least__those__delegates__are__safe._He recalled the Secretary General's call concerning Peggy's daring breakout. _At__least__Agent__Simmons__is__on__the__ball.__Without__the__hostages,__hopefully__Rogers__and__the__others__can__mop__up__that__situation._He rolled his good eye. _That__is__if__Stark__can__keep__from__fighting__with__the__others__long__enough._

At that moment, the walkie talkie buzzed at him.

"Go," he answered into it.

"Colonel, this is Agent Simmons. The situation at the UN has been dealt with. NYPD is taking the Hydra agents into custody. The Red Skull vaporized during the course of the fighting," Peggy reported.

"I see. Vaporized, Agent Simmons?" he wondered.

"Schmitt refused to surrender. He fired on me. I returned fire with one of his own weapons. Apologies for not bringing him back alive, Colonel," she clarified.

"No apologies necessary. Nice work on getting the delegates out. Return to base. Put Rogers on," he assured her.

"Yes, Colonel?" Cap answered.

"Anything else you'd like to add to Agent Simmons' story about the Red Skull?" Fury queried pointedly.

"No, sir. We engaged his forces. He vanished during the firefight. It was just like what happened onboard his jet craft in 42. He's somewhere out in the cosmos," Cap reported. "But he's out of it."

"You sure?" Fury pressed.

"Until Loki brought him back, he was trapped out there. We need to deal with him. Any word on Thor or the Widow?" Cap rebutted.

"Other than her request for EMTs to treat the wounded, negative. Send Iron Man and Hawkeye to the airport. Get Agent Simmons back here. Then you hook up with them. Got it?" Fury instructed. "Fury, out." He set the walkie talkie back down on the desk and dialed his cell. "Hey, Targot, any word from NYPD?"

Sybil Targot, a senior analyst and SHIELD's liaison to the NYPD, responded, "Yes, sir. SWAT forces entered the UN and apprehended Schmitt's forces. Commissioner Raymond will hand over the weapons to us as per your request."

"Excellent work, Targot. Keep me posted. Out." Fury set the cell down heavily on the oak surface. "One down, one to go." He picked up the walkie talkie again. "Widow, this is Fury. Status?"

"Widow here, Colonel. Ambulances are here. EMTs are either treating victims or transporting them to local hospitals. I am monitoring things here. No word on Thor or the others and…."

A loud crash could be heard in the background.

"What the Hell was that? Romanov!" he barked.

"No idea. It's coming from where Thor went to engage Loki. Orders?" she informed him.

"Orders? Hell, Widow, if the medics have everything under control, back Thor up. Got it? Out!" Fury concluded. "So much for peaceful solutions. With my luck, JFK's going to be toast. What else can go wrong?" He gulped from his coffee again.

On cue, the cell went off again.

"Now what?" he groused. "Yeah?"

"Fury, what the Hell's going on?" an obstinate voice bellowed into the phone.

Fury felt his headache getting worse at that voice. "Don't yell at me, Ross. I don't care who or what you think you are but stay out of my business!"

Thunderbolt Ross hissed back, "The Hulk makes it _my__business_! That emerald brute's been spotted at JFK taking on some blonde muscle man with a hammer. Don't suppose you know about that?"

"The blonde hammer guy is my agent, Ross. We've dealt with one situation already. Now I am retasking the others in the field to back him up against the Hulk. Do not engage them. The President has authorized SHIELD and these agents to deal with it. In addition your daughter is in the middle of it. Remember the mess in Virginia?" Fury retorted icily.

"Don't you dare bring my daughter into this! I outrank you!" Ross barked.

"Not where the President's concerned. Stay out of my way, General. You add to the crisis and I'm sure the President will hang your ass out to dry," Fury concluded before hanging up. "You'd think he'd have learned not to mess with Banner or Big Green where his daughter's concerned. He definitely needs a clue." He pressed a button on his console. "Okay, People. Anyone sees any gunships coming into the New York area, you let me know immediately. This is not a request. OUT!"

He knew this was going to be a long day. It just got longer….


	22. Standoffs

Chapter 22 [JFK]

Not wanting to wait for Cap or Hawkeye to fly back to the compound with Peggy, Iron Man crossed the city as fast as his repulsors would go. He worried about the situation and his employees. He knew the Hulk would be a handful to say the least. Most of all though, Pepper's possible situation petrified him more than he wanted to admit.

Peggy's words echoed through his head. _ "__Well__considering__that__Pepper__'__s__not__here__to__direct__you,__you__need__the__reminder._"

"Yeah, Lady. She runs my life. Deal with it," he groused while clearing Manhattan and zipping toward the airport. He banked over the Sound to the northeast. As he went, the sun broke through the clouds giving his solar collectors an additional boost.

As he did, JARVIS announced, "Sir! Several airships are in your proximity! They are US Air Force!"

"Air Force, huh? Wonder if Fury authorized them too? Doesn't sound like him," Iron Man supposed.

"No, Mr. Stark. That would be General Thunderbolt Ross," the AI clarified.

"Ross? What the Hell? Terrific." Tony rolled his eyes under the helmet. "And of course he wants the Big Green Cheese too. Tremendous. Patch me through to Fury. Might as well get this over with. Hope he doesn't slap my hand for talking during flight."

"Patched through," JARVIS instructed.

"I might kick your tin plated ass, Stark, if you don't shut up," Fury cut in. "What's your 20?"

"I'm over the Sound and about three minutes out of JFK. Thought you might like to know that Thunderbolt Ross has his big flotilla pressing down on us. Maybe you might have the magic word to shut his ass down?" Iron Man supposed.

"Already tried that. Look. Get yourself to the airport and support Thor against the Hulk. Romanov's just finished with the standersby. She's en route as well. And keep your head on straight in there. Got it?" Fury indicated. "And thanks for the heads up. Appreciate it."

"Yeah don't mention it. Iron Man, out." He could see the end of the airport's landing strips in the distance. "Why not invite his bloated ass to the party? He can blow his daughter to Hell too." He frowned. "Like to see him try to take us all on. As if I'm going to give him a shot at Pepper?" He snorted. He zipped over the affected concourse to see the remaining triage efforts going on. "Hey, Widow, you there?" he called into his helmet microphone.

"This is Widow, Iron Man. I am just outside of Concourse C. Position?" Natasha responded.

"Just outside. Wow. Looks like the big guy really made his entrance." Iron Man jetted into the damaged structure and made his way toward her. Just outside of the mentioned position, he saw the dark suited adventuress. "Glad I made the party."

She bit back a retort before answering, "Thor and the others are in there. We don't know where Loki is."

"Whatever." He started powering up his palm repulsor units.

The loud bellowing clearly echoed to them.

"Tell the Hulk _that_," she countered grimly.

"I'll give him a big dose of _these_, Red. And you can…." He started to turn before a large blast knocked him into the far wall.

She glared at the Asgardian. "You're Thor's brother."

"_Half-brother_, Mortal. I really don't expect a _bug_to understand," Loki assessed while taking a swipe at her with his sword.

She easily evaded the thrust and responded with a double barreled charge from her bracelets.

Unfortunately he shrugged off the assault like rain on Teflon. Again he swiped and then fired a burst hitting her square. "You shouldn't mess with your betters."

Iron Man stepped between them. "And you should pick on folks your own size." He blasted Loki out the window and onto the tarmac below. "Get out of here," he told her.

"I'll live." She staggered to her feet. Her side ached. She wiped the blood from her mouth with an angry swipe. "Just go!" She pointed down to the concrete purposefully.

"Watch Pepper." He blasted into the air and toward the angry Asgardian below. "Now I'm pissed!" He landed three punches to Loki's face, chest and side respectively before blasting him into the concrete. "That's how mortals fight!"

Loki retaliated with a sword swipe of his own, shattering his blade against the other's armor.

"Surprise, Sunshine. I actually do plan on these things!" Iron Man uncorked a triple repulsor burst from his hands and chest at once, driving Loki down once again. "This is getting really dull. COME ON!"

"As you wish, Mortal! As you wish…." Loki glared at the armored avenger and let his hands glow again.

Round Three was about to start…..

[Concourse C]

The Widow followed the sounds of battle toward Ground Zero. Just as she reached the café's remains, she spied Betty huddled beside Pepper and Jane. She couldn't miss the emerald giant giving Thor all he could handle. "There was a man with her! Where is he?"

"Over there! Who are you?" Betty demanded.

"The Black Widow," the Widow answered while flipping overhead and just avoiding a large flying chunk of concrete. She landed beside Happy. "Damn it!" She grimaced at the blood across his forehead and the angle at which his right arm lay. "Don't you die on me!" She lugged him across the expanse as quickly as she could. As she did so, her own side and ribs began to hurt again. Her ears ached from the Hulk's bellowing.

"Wish Bruce could stop. We…" Betty noted ruefully as she helped pull Happy toward the others. "Sorry I didn't get to him. I tried a couple of times."

"He's not Banner right now. We have to stop him," Natasha assessed.

"But Bruce is in there! Are you that heartless?" Betty pressed.

"Heartless? Dr. Ross, my boyfriend is lying in some state…concussion, stroke or what. The Hulk needs to be reined in. I hope that can be done without killing anyone," Natasha explained as calmly as possible. She felt for Happy's neck and wrist and found a pulse. Then she tore the shirt sleeve from his left arm. "I'll owe him the shirt." She bound his head with it. "The arm's dislocated." She glanced up at the fight in progress wishing she could do something.

Betty likewise bit her lip. _Why__can__'__t__we__find__an__answer,__Bruce?__Why?_


	23. Hulk vs Everyone?

Chapter 23

Thor slowly rose from the rubble around himself. His arms ached and a bit of blood flowed from the side of his mouth. His eyes narrowed at the Hulk. "I haven't fought a beast in a long time like you."

The Hulk could care less about the Asgardian's assessment. The straw haired man caused him pain. He misguidedly believed that his opponent stood between Betty and himself. As far as he knew, Thor was with General Ross. Much as the Abomination had years earlier, this one pressed him to his limits. But he was the strongest one there was. He determined to rip the mallet out of Thor's hand and beat him with it. He tore a chunk of concrete from the wall and threw it straight ahead.

Thor swung _Mjonir_and smashed the projectile into dust. He heard the structure's supports creaking about them. The floor swayed and listed ever so slightly. He couldn't risk Jane or the others being crushed if the building fell in on them. He threw his weapon at the Hulk with everything he had.

_Mjonir_struck the emerald behemoth with untold force knocking him out of the terminal and into the concrete below. Much as Iron Man's blasts had done to Loki, it stunned the Hulk momentarily.

Yet this was the Hulk. Despite the pain, he grabbed onto the hammer before it returned to Thor's hand. "SMASH!"

Thor bellowed, "Let go, Creature! Let go or else!"

"BAH!" The Hulk attempted to draw it into himself. Yet he found himself pinned instead under the hammer's enchantment. He tried but couldn't move.

"The All Father would know that he is a creature worthy of us," Thor indicated while turning back toward Natasha and the others. "What of Jane?"

"I won't be able to tell until we can get her to a hospital and…." Natasha noted. Seeing Betty dart by her, she called, "Dr. Ross! Come back!"

"BRUCE!" Betty stared through the window at the struggling Hulk. Then she turned to Thor. "What is that hammer doing to him?"

"Tis what the brute does to himself," Thor responded grimly. "Tis a strange thing." He stared into the sky in confusion.

"NO!" Betty immediately knew what the purpose of the Air Force gunships was. "Dad, can't you stop?"

The lead ship fired on the Hulk with a short range missile and then a sonic attack. Both waves pounded mercilessly at their victim.

The Hulk released _Mjonir_to cover his ears. He grunted in pain as the assault messed with his equilibrium. Still he knew these machines. He ripped a chunk of tarmac from the side and sidearmed it into the offending vehicle.

The chopper swerved right into one of its companions, causing a midair collision and knocking both to the ground. Both exploded thus ceasing the assault.

The other copters fired on their target as well as Iron Man and Loki as well.

"What madness tis is!" Thor exclaimed. He whirled his hammer faster and faster drawing ebony storm clouds back overhead. From his new experiences in New Mexico and at the SHIELD compound, he had a plan.

"Thor, be careful! There are still people here!" the Widow advised.

"I shall be. Those ships are a danger to them and us as well!" Thor countered. "Behold, Varlets! I am Thor, God of Thunder! Feel my wrath!" He pointed with his hammer.

From the sky, several thunderbolts struck at the remaining ships shorting out their systems and forcing them down to the tarmac.

From the vehicles, heavily body armored soldiers emerged with flame throwers and bazookas ready to use on their emerald target as well as the others. Leading them a stocky white haired man in a mustache and a driven almost maniacal look in his eyes. He chewed on a stogie and glared at the surroundings. He spoke into a portable microphone. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU HAVE JUST FIRED ON US MILITARY PERSONNEL AND ARE UNDER ARREST! SURRENDER OR ELSE!"

"BAH!" The Hulk rushed the helicopters and tore through them like tissue paper. He tossed the pieces in at the offending soldiers. He bellowed his rage at them. Seeing Ross, he started to turn.

"Come on, Creature!" the general bade while preparing a flame thrower. "Let's see how you like fire!"

"NAY!" Thor stepped between Ross and the Hulk. "Lay down thy arms! By order of the Avengers and SHIELD!"

"Avengers? What in the Hell are you….?" Ross scoffed. Then he heard a loud banging sound as Iron Man crashed into one of the damaged copters. "STARK!"

"Thought I felt the hot air from over there. By the way, it's Iron Man when we're out here, General. Excuse me. Kind of busy with the main threat over here," Iron Man rebuffed. He turned toward the Hulk. "Hey, Big Guy, wanna help me with the guy who really attacked your girl? Would appreciate it."

The Hulk glared daggers at the tin man. He wasn't interested in helping anyone else at the moment. All he wanted was to make Ross bleed. A powerful blast knocked him off of his feet and changed his mind. He wheeled around to see Loki glaring at him. He bellowed his indignation and punched the tarmac sending shockwaves through it.

Loki just managed to avoid the mini earthquake by levitating above it….

….and right into an armor-powered fist….

…followed by a direct meeting with a certain hammer….

And finished by a pair of emerald fists pounding at him.

"Give up, Brother! Tis enough for this day!" Thor commanded. "YIELD! Or face the full fury of the Avengers!"

The Hulk didn't care about the Avengers. He knew that the straw man and tin man had helped him against Ross. Yet he didn't know why or if he could trust them. But he knew that Loki and Ross were definitely the enemy.

"You insolent brute!" Loki punched the Hulk with full fury…and with no effect.

The Hulk in turn backhanded him viciously across the area. Then he hoisted the remains of an armored vehicle and flung it down onto Loki, setting off an explosion.

"Damn!" Iron Man exclaimed. "You do have issues. Know that?"

That merited another dirty look from the emerald goliath.

"He's a killer! THAT'S WHAT!" Ross spat before firing his flame thrower.

The Hulk bellowed in rage as the flames singed his skin. He literally burned both on skin level and with anger from within. Then he clapped his hands together producing a sonic boom.

The flames were extinguished and Ross hit the deck literally.

Loki emerged slowly from the flames of the armored vehicle. "You have won today. I shall return however! This is not finished!" With that, he vanished from the scene.

Ross labored to a knee and surveyed the scene. His men all lay stunned, unconscious or worse. His equipment scattered in shards and burning wreckage. "Don't know who you are, Blondie, but you and Stark are going down for this!"

"You and what army, General?" Iron Man alighted on the cracked tarmac and strode toward the general. "We were dealing with a mess. Thor had the Hulk under control. I…well…would've dealt with Loki. And that's after we took out Hydra over at the UN. You brought your toys and ego in here after Fury said not to. Guess that means your ass is grass and not ours."

"Deflate that ego before I do it for you, Mister," Ross scoffed. "You're still under arrest." At that moment, the radio at his side buzzed. "Now what?" He answered it. "WHAT?"

"General, I don't appreciate your tone. This is the President speaking. What Iron Man just said is correct. I authorized them directly to deal with the situation. You have needlessly endangered lives and interfered in a Federal operation. You are ordered to surrender to the Avengers and be detained at SHIELD until other accommodations can be met. Is that clear? Thank you," the President ordered.

Ross threw his walkie talkie to the ground in disgust. "Damn him!" He spat at the Hulk angrily. "I will kill you one day."

The Hulk snarled menacingly and took a step toward his foe.

"Whoa! We've got him," Iron Man interceded. He wrenched Ross' right arm behind the latter's back and secured the captive's hands with a piece of wire. "That'll hold you. Meantime, Hulk, why don't you come with us? We got food and sleep place. Lots of great fun."

"Aye. Tis would be fine if you wouldst accompany us, Hulk," Thor concurred while giving the giant a gentle slap on the shoulder out of friendship. "Besides she comes with us as well." He motioned with his head toward the Hulk's right.

"It's okay. We can trust them," Betty assured her love's alter ego. She touched his hand and laid a gentle kiss on it. "Let's go and we can work it out. All right."

The Hulk glared skittishly at the two heroes. Then he turned back to Betty. He was tired of constantly running and being hunted. He wanted to feel a part of something. He nodded.

"Great. Thank you," Betty expressed while rubbing the Hulk's arm. "Guys, the Black Widow called for a transport for the others. Meantime Br…Hulk and I can come with you to SHIELD."

Iron Man glanced at Thor. "Fury's going to love this. Oh yeah."

"Tis the best option for all. We shall see to our ladies. Then we can welcome a new friend. Mayhap we all can learn," Thor replied earnestly as he started toward the ruined terminal building.

Even as Betty reassured him, the Hulk still glared at Iron Man and the general tersely.

_Yeah__Fury__'__s__going__to__love__this__all__right!_Iron Man sighed. _Just__hope__Pepper__'__s__okay__…__._


	24. Couples Check In

Chapter 24 [SHIELD Compound—Three Hours Later]

Fury walked out of his office and headed toward the stairs. Over all, he knew the city had just dodged a major couple of bullets. The UN had secured itself once more. JFK escaped the Hulk-Avengers-Loki/Ross standoff with only one devastated terminal building and a damaged fifty yard strip of asphalt. Delegates were safe. The President was satisfied. While hurt, his team's loved ones would pull through. While he wished that Loki hadn't escaped, he knew to take what successes he could get.

Besides Ross was to blame for that.

_About time somebody shut his ass down! Maybe we can help Banner and contain the Hulk. _

He emerged two flights down to see two men in grey suits, crew cuts and dark shades guarding his destination. "Here we go. The FBI moves quick." He approached them. "Afternoon, Gents. How's the prisoner?"

"General's due to be moved within the hour, Colonel. You can have five minutes with him," the one on the left relented.

"Appreciate it, Guys," Fury expressed as the other man opened the door for him. He entered the briefing room and took in the nondescript whitewashed ceiling and walls. A tile floor glinted in the flickering light. A lone oak table sat in its middle. He saw Ross staring into space blankly. "Communing with the cosmos now?"

"You've made sure I don't have much else, Fury," the general scoffed while rattling his handcuffed hand for emphasis. He motioned to the untucked shirt and wrinkled dress pants. "Your buddies are going to finish it."

"You made a mess, General. They're cleaning it up. You pissed in some people's ponds including the President's. You'll be lucky if all they do is court-martial your ass." Fury walked over to the other corner where a coffee pot held fresh brewed refreshment. "Want a coffee?"

"Forget it, Fury. I suppose you're here to gloat. Where's Banner? Bet you're going to set the Hulk loose," Ross declined vehemently. His eyes sparked hate at the other man. "Wait'll I spill the beans on your team. Stark and his suit. An illegal alien posing as a god. A monster like the Hulk. And what about Rogers? He should be in a test tube."

"The President has sanctioned the Avengers' activities. Those folks in question know everything, General. Besides I ride their asses to make sure everything is clean. This ain't a daycare. Read up on me. You'll find out I don't give free rides. Stark's not a golden boy around here money or not. Not even Rogers. Thor and I have talked about adjusting to this place. Banner's smart enough to deal with things too. The relationships in question help so I allow them to happen. But make no mistake. This is MY deal," Fury affirmed. He glared right into Ross' eyes. "Got it?"

"One day, it'll cost you, you pompous ass," Ross denied not giving an inch to his captor.

"You're the only ass around here, Ross, not me. Have it your way. You've lost your daughter and freedom. Once you're back at the Pentagon, they'll take your commission too. Nice way to throw your life away because of some stupid grudge." He rapped on the door. "I'll say hi to Dr. Ross and Banner for you. Have a good trip." As the door opened, he said to the guards, "He's all yours. Have fun. Thanks again." With that, he headed for the infirmary.

Ross glared at the shut door. He fumed that these pantywaisted bureaucrats had denied him his shot at Banner and the Hulk. Worse his daughter would run back to that murdering psychopath. _One__day,__Fury,__you__will__get__yours!_

[Infirmary]

Jane opened her eyes with effort and blinked at the ceiling lights. "Where am I?"

"Welcome back, Dr. Foster," a slender Caucasian woman greeted pleasantly. "I'm Dr. Wyngate. You're in the SHIELD infirmary. Good to see you with your eyes open."

"I see." Jane sat up slowly. She felt the gauze wrapped around her midsection. "What's that?"

"You bruised a couple of ribs and have some cuts. You just need to take it easy over the next few weeks. Meantime you have a visitor," Wyngate reported. She turned to Thor. "Just make sure you keep it short. She needs her rest."

"Aye," Thor agreed. He moved toward her while feeling his spirits lifting. "Tis good to see you all right."

"Wish I didn't ache so much," she complained.

"At least Loki did not kill you. I am grateful." He caressed her hand. "Tis a good thing."

She smiled. "And he didn't hurt you. After what you said about the Rainbow Bridge, I was worried."

"It worked out, Jane. We have new friends. Pepper and Peggy tis fine. We wait on Agent Hogan," he reported.

"We need to have faith," she affirmed. "I know one god that merits it." She kissed him on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you," he replied. He brushed a few stray wisps of hair back into place on her forehead. "May the All Father protect you. You need your rest."

"Come back and see me later?" she requested.

"Tis a certainty." He backed away slowly, letting his eyes sparkle at her and giving her a warm smile. He wanted her to know it was okay. With that, he departed from the room.

She reclined back on the bed, feeling the softness of the mattress comforting her. She also felt Love buoying her spirits up.

Given what they'd been through, it wasn't such a bad place to be…..

[Tony's Lab]

To distract himself from Pepper's situation, Tony tweaked his armor yet again. He felt satisfied about the solar collectors' boost. He definitely benefitted during the fight with Loki. Fury's needling irritated him but what else was new? He sipped moodily on a coffee and eyed the AI display. "Diagnostic, JARVIS?"

"The collectors boosted your performance thirty percent, sir. Several circuits though were damaged by the additional energy. Working on a solution for that," JARVIS assessed.

"Yeah we should do that," he concurred sarcastically. Burning out in the middle of a battle with the next bad ass villain wasn't his idea of fun in any event. He saw the hover car sitting idle in the lab's far corner. "How's the new toy doing?"

"The Stark 4000 is fine. I'm tweaking the control so they won't be so sluggish," JARVIS told him.

"Great. Let the team have a means of flying or the girls can use it to go shopping. Whatever," he declared half-seriously.

"And we might use it too."

His ears perked up. He got up and turned to see Pepper standing in the doorway blackberry in hand. "You're up early, Potts."

She shrugged. "We do have a company to run, Mr. Stark. Meeting at the Long Island facility in three hours by the way."

While he wouldn't show it, he was amazed by his assistant/girlfriend's resolve and ability to bounce back. "I'll be there. Can't let the folks think I just play all day."

"Given what happened at JFK, _why__ever_would they think that? Work the kinks and frustrations out, did we?" She handed him the blackberry. "Sign off on that, would you?"

"Kick divine ass works wonders. You make sure not to overdo. Breaking in new assistants is Hell," he advised cryptically. He pressed the button and handed it back to her.

"Appreciate the thought. A girl likes an occasional worry about her welfare. See you in an hour, Tony," she indicated not giving an inch. "Some of us do care. You should open up more." With that, she left the area.

He mused over her point. He wanted to open up more. Really he did. Maybe in realizing that, he made some progress. He shook his head. "Later, JARVIS. Keep working on that scenario. I've got a meeting to attend to." He headed out of the lab doing more thinking as he went.

[Infirmary—East Wing]

Natasha sat at Happy's bedside with a heavy heart. As with Tony, she wasn't used to being vulnerable. She hadn't wanted it. Yet here she was.

Happy had forced that through his kindness and warm heart. He'd made her feel human rather than the agent or the ice queen. He'd never asked for anything but her companionship and honesty. He strove to be at his best for her.

Now she watched as he lay in the bed with eyes closed and who knows what else wrong.

"I can do this," she told herself. "I can be here for you too."

Wyngate walked over. "Agent Romanov, this is a surprise. I was coming over to check on him."

"He is a friend. Sorry, Dr. Wyngate, I don't mean to interrupt," Natasha apologized.

"You're fine. I have good news." Dr. Wyngate looked at her chart. "Mr. Hogan's not paralyzed. He's going to need extensive rehabilitation but he should recover. I set his shoulder. He's dealing with a concussion. Give him time." She could see the other woman's concern. "Just be supportive, Agent Romanov. That's what he needs most right now. I'll leave you to be with him."

"Thank you." Natasha took her seat by his side again. She stroked his hand gently. "I'm here, Happy."

He moved under her fingertips. He groaned, "'Tasha?"

"_Da_. I'm here," she assured him. "You worried me."

"S…sorry. Had a job to do." He forced his lips into a tough smile for her benefit. "Wasn't going ...to let…that creep ruin things."

"Let some of us help in that next time," she lectured him.

"Try to…Love you." He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

"I'll be here for you," she vowed before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then she resumed a quiet vigil.

At least she knew he was alive…

[Steve's Quarters]

Steve brooded silently over the wrecked remains of his quarters. A crater in the far wall opened him to the hallway. His bed lay snapped in two. His dresser was splintered all over the place. He wanted to check on Jane and Happy but had to clean up a bit first. He shook the splinters from his clothes and folded them all neatly. Then he set them in a cardboard box. "Is this what it's going to be like?"

"Is what?"

He turned to see Peggy watching him. "Sorry. Wasn't expecting you." He smiled. "It's a welcome surprise."

"For such a quiet person, you certainly do have the wildest galas," she noted wryly. "I heard about the room from Colonel Fury. I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything." He shrugged. "Dreams are portable. I can replace these things." He gazed upon her warmly. "I can't replace you." He kissed her to seal that thought.

"We will rebuild. In the meantime, it's not like you don't have a place to sleep," she supposed.

"The colonel's got me set up down the hall. Why?" he pointed out.

"You could sleep with me." She shrugged.

He blushed. "Peggy, that's very kind but well…not until after the ceremony. I know I can trust us both. I want to be honorable about it. Until we're married, I'd rather not."

"I figured as much. That's what I love about you, Steve. You're my gentleman. First and always," she assured him. "Just don't be late."

He chuckled while leading her out the door. "Let's get some coffee and then we can check on the others. All right?"

"Lead on, Captain," she concurred while taking his hand and accompanying him toward the cafeteria.


	25. Announcement

Chapter 25 [Stark International, Islip, Long Island—Three Hours Later]

Bruce sat behind a table looking out at the crowd. Just a couple of hours before, he'd come back to inside of the SHIELD compound. While he missed his friends in Quebec, seeing Betty definitely made him feel elated. He felt relieved that Fury offered him a place to stay without fear of persecution. He definitely appreciated the support for his situation as well.

But what was up Tony Stark's sleeve at that point?

Bruce admittedly felt overwhelmed but fortunately not so much as to trip off the change. He knew the facility around himself was top notch in terms of research. But he didn't understand why the cloak and dagger games had to be played. He just wanted a job and a place in society.

The group seemed torn between tearing him apart and supporting him.

"Easy, Bruce. It's going to be okay," Betty reassured him. She didn't want him going off either. Bad enough to miss her paper. She didn't want a Hulk-out in addition.

"I know. As long as the military stays away," he presumed moodily.

"If what Colonel Fury says is true, that's been dealt with," she told him. "We're both being taken care of."

"Both? Betty, I don't want you losing your post," he insisted.

"Don't worry, Bruce. I've accepted a new one here in the city. We'll talk after this," she informed him. "What's the readout on your watch?"

He glanced down at the sport's watch's display and saw his pulse reading. "It's 160. Need to calm down a bit." He sipped on some herbal tea and took a couple of deep breaths. "Wonder what Stark's going to say that involves me?"

"You're a genius, Bruce. I'm sure he can think of several things," she noted. Seeing the other couples enter the room with Pepper and Natasha, she added, "I think you have a cheering section."

He of course recognized some of the faces from the ride over. Granted he still felt too anxious to really start a conversation other than to introduce himself. "Sorry but this is so strange. They're afraid I'll change." He also saw Tony entering the room. "Guess we're about to find out."

"Or maybe they're here to support you? Not everyone has to be afraid of you, Bruce. Believe it or not," she informed him. She walked over to him. "Good afternoon again, Mr. Stark."

Tony quirked an eyebrow at Banner's 'nanny'. At Fury's urging in addition to the others in the vicinity, he held back his expected pithy comment. "Hi, Ross. Good that everything's still in check. Just got off the phone with NYU. They'll be in touch."

She stared at him. While she'd put in several resumes to area schools, that was one she didn't expect. "Wow. Thank you."

"No sweat. Their dean owed me a favor. Besides if it makes Bruce happy, we should keep you around, ya know?" Tony supposed. "Congrats." He walked over to Bruce. "Hey, Big Guy. Ready?"

"I really don't like surprises, Mr. Stark," Bruce conceded.

"You should like this one. I greased the skids myself. Just knock 'em dead," Tony declared with an almost impatient edge to his voice. Bruce's reticence and hesitancy were grating on him.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. _Don__'__t__set__him__off,__Tony.__Please!_

Natasha shrugged not being surprised by Tony's manner. Under her blazer sleeves, she had her bracelets ready to shoot special tranquilizer darts of Bruce's own design at him if needed. Last thing she or any of them wanted was an incident. To say she was tempted to shoot Tony was an understatement.

Tony made sure everyone was in place before starting in, "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thanks for coming out. After a rather hellish day, I can say that the Big Apple is safe once again. Big threats can come but my friends and I can kick ass, can't we?"

The crowd applauded the effort.

Pepper rubbed her forehead. _Not__again.__Tony!_

Steve grimaced not wanting to be exposed.

"Is he mad?" Thor whispered in Steve's ear.

"Good PR. Everyone knows who he is. We know," Steve responded just as low.

Thor nodded tacitly.

"Gods and cosmic guys show up. Dad's bugaboo from World War II rises up. We do great!" Tony concurred. "In the process, opportunity fell into our laps. Two of the greatest scientific minds of our time was at JFK too, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner and Dr. Elizabeth Ross. Dr. Banner, I found out, is between jobs. Well Stark Enterprises is in need of a researcher in gamma radioactivity and its effects on cellular structure." He turned to Bruce. "What do you think, Bruce? You'd have a lab and an operating budget. Work on some grants too. Maybe even some support for our team?"

Bruce stared at the speaker in pleasant surprise. "Mr. Stark, are you serious?"

"I never joke when it comes to business, Bruce. And it's Tony, all right?" Tony affirmed. "On board?" He held his hand out.

Bruce looked to Betty. Getting a smile and a nod from her, he stood and shook Tony's hand. "Then I accept. I appreciate this."

"Excellent. We'll have some great grants out in no time! We'll get everything finalized right afterwards. Thanks, everyone. Have a great day!" Tony concluded while cutting off questions. He turned to Bruce. "Like it?"

"Sure. I'll do my best, Tony," Bruce confirmed.

"No doubt, Dude," Tony indicated. Seeing the others come up, he smiled. "Everything's under control. No big green reactions or anything."

"Seemed like you were getting him anxious," Steve assessed. "You both all right?"

"Never better," Bruce assured them all. "At least I can get my life back on track. No more running."

"Never again, Bruce," Betty vowed. "Never again."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Dr. Banner," Jane indicated. "Having you and Betty nearby helps everyone."

"Likewise, Jane," Betty agreed warmly. "Looks like we have our teams."

Bruce for the first time in a while felt himself relaxing. While he'd learned to handle himself solo, the team act would be a refreshing change. He just hoped it would last.

"Cool!" Tony clapped his hands enthusiastically. "So let's get that paperwork signed. Then I'm springing for dinner. Never let the group down. Right?" He walked out of the room toward his office.

Bruce looked to the others and shrugged. He knew Tony would take some getting used to but at least he had his chance….

…and really that's all he wanted.


	26. Declaration

[A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all! Do be safe and content with friends and family!]

Conclusion [Next Day—SHIELD Compound]

Outside of the compound, Manhattan's heart continued to pulse normally. Residents walked down the block. Underneath, they rode the subways to their destinations. Cars sped through Times Square. They had heard about the standoffs at JFK and the UN but had no idea of the connection between them and the edifice by their feet.

Which of course was the way Fury wanted it…..

Still one man in a dark trench coat and long flowing raven hair glared up at the building. He frowned at the failure of his plans. It represented another defeat in a string of them against his brother and the latter's allies. But he would gain his revenge.

Loki fumed over the Skull's lack of discipline. Still another stint wandering the cosmos would teach the former Nazi some manners he thought. Meantime he swore only to trust himself on future matters. _You__and__your__mortal__friends__escaped__me__this__time,__Thor.__I__will__be__back._He allowed his eyes to burn into the building yet again before melting away into the crowd.

But the god's next maneuver was a matter for a future day…..

Hawkeye sat alone in the assembly area. His eyes wandered around the room surveying every facet. Even if the rest of the team supported Banner and Stark over their training, he wouldn't be so weak. Romance wouldn't save any of them in a fight.

In fact, Cap had nearly killed himself at the UN because of it.

He rolled his eyes and felt the weight of his bow. It felt steady and secure to him more so than any woman might've.

"Playing with your bow again, Barton?" a familiar voice supposed.

He slowly pivoted the chair to see Natasha watching him as well. "That spy training really works wonders."

"It does. Still one can only get so far on base skill." She held up her hands allowing the light to glint off of the wrist bands. "These alone won't win a fight for me. It comes from my heart. Same with your bow. Learn to be human."

"Strange words from the ice queen," he retorted sharply. "Hogan must've given you something."

"_Da_. He loves me. He's taught me to be complete. Watch our teammates, Hawkeye. Even Stark might give you something to consider," she advised without missing a beat.

"Still can't see what you see in him," he insisted.

"Wow. Debating the finer art of romance. Who'd have thunk it, Romanov?" Tony interjected as he, Steve, Thor and Bruce entered the area.

"I only ask him to be a whole person. Much as Pepper would help you be," she fired back while shooting steel blue sparks from her eyes.

"Much as any of us would need to be," Steve interjected. "Good point, Natasha. I know all of you have been a big help to me since my reawakening."

"Aye. I can say the same. We need to be good to each other," Thor agreed. "We proved a powerful cadre."

"And I appreciate not being alone anymore," Bruce chimed in. "I don't know how much help I can give without the Hulk but I'll try."

The others didn't respond knowing full well that both sides of his persona would be needed.

"You all do what you can, Dr. Banner," Fury assessed grimly as he entered the room and shut the door. "Afternoon, Gang. Got an update on our situations." He opened a file folder. "Wanted to let you all know that there are thank yous from the United Nations and the President. In addition, the government is putting FEMA funds toward JFK covering the terminal damage. The Germans have confiscated the remaining Hydra weaponry and arrested the other agents there. You, Dr. Banner, are clear of military pursuit as long as you play ball. The President likes what he's seeing at Stark International and here." He shut the folder and set it on the table. "While you all definitely need work on team building, I can see potential in this group. We all need to keep working on things. I'm going to ride each and every one of you in that regard." His good eye met each of the team in turn. "Lots of break downs in communication. Egos flaring. We'll review that stuff." He let the right eye linger on Tony.

"Guess I'm prime for detention, Teach?" Tony supposed sarcastically.

"You all are, Stark. I'm not your Mommy though. That's why I'm allowing you all to develop your lives. I want you to get your shit together. Balance helps the mind, heart, body and soul. Doesn't matter who or what you are," Fury clarified. "Clear?"

Everyone around the table nodded.

"Good. Now we do have the small matter on Saturday. I'm gonna work you all double time tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner. No flies on the Avengers," Fury told them. "Yeah that's what they're calling you all. Your official code name. Guess that makes you a team. You did well for a first time out but we have a LOT of work to do."

"Let's remember what Bruce just said," Steve told them all. "We may not know what exactly we can do but we'll all do our best for the team."

"Aye," Thor concurred.

"Excellent point, Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner. And, Thor, great attitude. Let's keep going on that. Okay, we all have time to work out. Dismissed," Fury concluded.

"Now he dismisses us too. Geez. Guess I need to get a bell," Tony groused as they all got up.

"He is the leader, Stark," Hawkeye fired back impatiently.

"Hey. Was I talking to you, Robin Hood?" Tony shot back.

"Hey, guys, can we please not fight?" Bruce supposed while easing between them. He felt his own pulse rate starting to rise. He began to breathe quickly to ease his blood pressure.

"Tony, Clint, please," Steve concurred. "Bruce, maybe you might want to get some of your herbal tea? I've got this."

"Thanks." Bruce quickly stepped out of the room.

"This is EXACTLY what I was getting at. Park your egos at the door. Curb your asses before I do it for you. We were lucky, People. Eventually that runs out. Get moving," Fury insisted. When the team members had departed, he shook his head and rubbed his temples with his left hand. "How the Hell does Stark do that? Hell how am I going to keep Barton's mouth in line? And not get Banner to Hulk out? Yeah wonderful. Guess this is what we signed up for."

Still Fury knew he had the makings of a great team there. The Avengers had a rocky beginning but a beginning nonetheless. They'd survived the first major test. They were growing into something better both as individuals and a team.

And really that was all that could be asked…now and in the future.

THE END


End file.
